Saiyan's Love Remastered
by Sparkey.ssj3
Summary: The remastered and improved Version of Saiyan's love. The tournament of power is over but Goku can't catch a break as Chi-Chi finally is able to deal with him anymore. What will Goku do? but more importantly who'll be his next love?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hello, fans of Saiyan's love and (hopefully) my other fanfictions.

After managing to balance school life, writing and my social life I have remastered the Saiyan's love story.

I made a few adjustments to fix it here and there and also retconning my own thing fanfiction, I have also increased its length.

Needless to say, I hope you enjoy.

Saiyan's Love Remastered  
Chapter One: Betrayal of a Saiyan's Hearts

A short girl lied, She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple bell bottoms, and dark grey bracelets on each wrist. Her hair is long, wild and spiky.

She tossed and turned in her warm, soft bed, she was happy. She could stay like this forever.

However, a certain Saiyan doesn't want to; 'Caulifla, you need to get up, or else you won't get the chance to met Goku'

Caulifla rises her hand our from the bed cover and throws a golden energy blast cutting through the air towards the sleep disturber, Cabba side steps and let the blast destroy the wall behind him.

'Sis, you need to get up or you'll have to wait for Vados to come back and you know how much you hate to wait' says shyly Kale peeking around the corner.

Caulifla groans as she slowly falls out of bed still wrapped in her bed cover; 'Fine, but I'm doing this for power not to congratulate that idiot for winning the tournament of power'

The three walk out to Vados who is waiting while floating on her staff; 'Finally, what took you so long?'

'Doesn't matter, so are we going or what?' says Caulifla crossing her arms.

'Don't be so hasty, but fine it will take around an hour so if there's anything you want to do beforehand I suggest you do it now' asks Vados with a smile but no one buggies, not even an inch.

'Let's just hit the road' says Caulifla.

'C-calm down sis' says Kale over Caulifla's shoulder.

'Don't worry Caulifla, we'll get there soon enough' says Cabba with a forced smile.

'Tch, I just want that idiot to show me how to become a Super Saiyan God' says Caulifla with a smile just thinking of such power.

'Fine just place your hand on my back and we'll be on our mary way' says Vados with a joyful smile.

The group did as they were told a placed their hands gently on her back just to be thrust across space.

* * *

Meanwhile in Universe 7

Goku landed outside his happy household to find a dark and damp heavy atmosphere awaiting him, Goku looks around himself curiously and in complete confusion to want to happen.

'Hello. ChiChi, Goten anyone home?' shouts Goku still looking around.

As he goes up to the door the door slams open smashing Goku in the face leaving him flustered.

'Oh _Goku _your here. Well I guess there's no point trying to cover it, you can come out now' says ChiChi turning away from the visually confused Saiyan.

Then a familiar face emerges from the dark shadows inside the house while carrying two or three suitcases, it was Yamcha but why is he here thought Goku.

'Huh, oohh Hello Goku' says Yamcha with a hint of fear.

'Yamcha met at the hovercraft I won't be long' says ChiChi letting Yamcha escape the fear that was bubbling up inside him 'Goku I've decided we should get a divorce, with you out training or fighting in massive tournaments, leaving me alone I can't do it anymore, it doesn't feel right'

ChiChi began to move away and followed Yamcha's path leaving Goku even more confused; 'Wait! what do you mean?'

'I'm leaving you Goku permanently' says ChiChi walking away.

Goku didn't understand fully but understand to leave him wide-eyed and had a sudden feeling of emptiness filled his body.

Goku did the only thing he that he thought would make him feel better, feel whole.

He started to do a little shadow spar which rose in intensity and soon the ground was kicked up, rocks destroyed and obliterated in the form of sand and his home was half destroyed leaving half the kitchen bare.

This wasn't enough though Goku needed more he had to do more training to fill the emptiness left inside, Goku knew who would help him, Goku flew off in a burst of energy.

Goku found himself in front of Bulma rushing around with people carrying luggage with Vegeta cross-armed and leaning on a wall, Vegeta spotted Goku who seems different he doesn't have his usual happy go lucky attitude nor smile which surprised him but he's a little relieved.

'Goku, what I pleasant surprise. Tell how's ChiChi nowadays?' asks Bulma spotting Goku.

'I don't know she's…...well…' says Goku unable to answer the question but Bulma manages to take the hint.

'Sorry, nothing can be down about it, just don't let yourself get down and out about it' says Bulma with an infectious smile, leaving Goku to have a slight grin 'Well do you want to come along with us, we're going to a resort island'

'I don't know, I think I have to talk to Goten about ChiChi' says Goku seeing that he has a bigger responsibility to his own child now that Goten only has one parent, like himself.

'No worries, When we go Goten and Trunks will be playing around. let him have fun before the news, take it from a mother' explains Bulma.

'Kakarot, just accept the offer. I want a sparring partner' says Vegeta walking up to Goku.

'Fine, I'll do it. Let's go' says Goku managing to smile.

Goku, Vegeta and Bulma soon took off for the resort, while passing around jokes the group end up at the resort which is just off south city giving them the room they need to laugh, joke and more importantly. Fight.

Goku and Vegeta floated above the surface of the water and stare each other down, but then two familiar energies emerge out of nowhere.

'Wait might you two be up two?' asks Beerus landing near Bulma but closer to the foot plater.

'You two must be having fun' says Whis with a smile, landing by Beerus's side.

'Yo Beerus and Whis, why did you drop by?' asks Goku breaking his and Vegeta glare.

'Bulma said something about delicious food so I couldn't possibly hold the temptation to come here and try the food' says Beerus his mouth waters from the thought of the food.

Vegeta huffed and such a stupid reason but Goku didn't really mind since his reason for being here is on the same level, Goku and Vegeta soon started their glare once.

Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta both blasted off towards each other letting the clam water turn into a massive roaring wave as they collide with an earring smash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caulifla left eye started to twitch as she looks upon the destroyed Son house, Cabba and Kale look around confused, Caulifla started to bubble up in rage before exploding letting the golden energy burst out as her hair strikes up in an instant as it fades into gold.

'That damn angel lied to me, he's not here!' shouts Caulifla punching the nearest tree absolutely destroy the trunk on impact and whatever was left crashed to the floor.

'Sis, don't worry he can't be that far away' says Kale next to Caulifla trying to calm her down.

Cabba quickly realises the immense feeling of power not just but two; 'Do you sense that energy? It must be Master and Goku'

Caulifla stares at him in confusion before being able to feel what he was talking about; 'Why they so far away'

Cabba rolls his eyes to the Saiyan's laziness, the group quickly blasted off with Caulifla leading the group forward to the battling Saiyans.

Goku snatches a handful of food and throws it down his throat while grabbing even more with his other hand.

'Seems like you can't resist food even if your sad' says Bulma taking a jab at the unknowing Goku.

Whis smiles at the delight food but then a question pops into his head; 'Tell me Goku, Why do you seek greater strength than you already have to wait, wait don't tell it tells me to do you want to be a destroyer God?'

'What was that? Don't like I take this threat lying down' says Beerus awaking to attention.

'No, that's not it, why would I want to sit around all day' says Goku unknowing jabbing Beerus's pride.

'Now that was uncalled for' says Beerus going back into a resting position.

'I need to fill a hole and strength is the only way to do it, however, the tournament of power opened my eyes to greater feet of strength you saw the fighters there's no way i can stay at the same level. I'm all fired up' says Goku with a smile while briefly transforming into Super Saiyan in a burst of golden energy

'The tournament is barely over and your already setting your eyes onto other universes, your as big as a fool as ever Kakarot. However, your first reason is arguable' says Vegeta turning away from Goku.

'What about you Vegeta why do you seek greater strength despite your current level?' asks Whis innocently.

Vegeta's calm demeanour is throw out the window as he bursts into motion jumping forward a few feet 'to fight Frieza' shouts Vegeta before turning to Goku 'Because you brought back that devil, you DUMBASS!' Vegeta's voices calm down 'Of all the people you returned back to life…'

Goku retaliates by knocking Vegeta's waving hand out the way 'Hey, calm down. If it wasn't for Frieza, us and the rest of the 7th universe might not even be here anymore'

'Wait is that true?' says Bulma holding the sleeping Bulla in her arms.

'Yeah, he helped us save everybody' says Goku smiling at the memory of knocking Jiren out out the arena with Frieza's help.

'You idiot! He only did that because he was looking himself' Says Vegeta as a noticeable vein appears on his forehand 'You remember how strong Frieza was when he came back to Earth, what happens if he archives a newer form?'

'Wait? You say he might get more powerful and come to try and beat us again?' says Goku questioning Vegeta.

'There's no doubt about it' says Vegeta crossing his arms and finally calmed down.

'Well I don't know, we are the ones who brought him back to life' says Goku stating the obvious, which seems the enrage Vegeta.

'You idiot do you really believe that monster thinks he owns us anything?!' shouts Vegeta turning back to Goku.

Goku leans back covering his face from Vegeta rant 'Hey how many times are you gonna call me an idiot today?'

This nearly pushed the prince over the edge 'ARGH, as many times as I need to. IDIOT!'

Suddenly, Bulma smart watch started to ring gaining Bulma's attention, the caller is revealed to be no other than Trunks as Bulma answers both Vegeta's and Goku's attention is quickly stolen and then the situation is quickly revealed, the dragon balls have been stolen...again but this time by Frieza...again.

The group manages to analyse the situation in mere moments and hatch a plan to stop Frieza's most likely evil plan, they promote Beerus to Babysitter God and make their way to the last dragon ball which awaits them in the ice continent.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Caulifla loses sight of the Saiyan's energy and only finds a massive island resort instead of the power she was looking for, Caulifla is the first to land trying to find a clue to where they have gone.

'Damn it! That damn idiot isn't here! Again!' shouts Caulifla kicking a nearby table over.

The table crashing to the floor triggers the sleeping God; 'Shut up, you'll wake the baby'

'Huh, wait aren't you?' says Cabba as a jolt of fear spikes down his back.

'Yes I'm Beerus the Destroyer God if you don't want to die then explain your reasoning for waking me?' says Beerus with a death glare and a cute baby in his arms.

'I'm looking for Son Goku because I want more….Is that a baby?' asks Caulifla who's face has disappeared at the sight of the baby.

'Because, Goku and co. went to the ice continent to find the dragon ball before Frieza get it's' says Beerus lying down.

'Sis, it seems we're just gonna have to wait for them' says Kale but Caulifla is too pissed and anger just to let that idiot Saiyan escape her again.

'Which direction did they go?' asks Caulifla surprising Cabba and Kale.

Beerus closes his eyes and points in the general direction as he attempts to go back to sleep, Caulifla blasts off waking up Bulla in a crying squirm, Kale and Cabba soon follow.

Caulifla eventually finds her target but uncaring to notice the commotion happing around him, Caulifla bursts into a blast of energy to collide with Goku; 'Idiot!'

'Vegeta, it's not the time' says Goku glancing at Vegeta.

'What do you mean?' says Vegeta not breaking the stare between the new Saiyan arrival.

Goku face quickly disappears confusion but is soon taken away as Caulifla slams her fist into Goku's face, which triggers the bulky Saiyan to act.

Goku stumbles for a second before rubbing his swore cheek; 'ow. What was that for?'

'That's what you get for ignoring me dumbass' shouts Caulifla.

'Wait, your Caulifla, the Saiyan from universe 6 right?' asks Goku remembering her.

'Took you long enough' says Caulifla as Kale and Cabbba join her side.

'Sorry for sis's actions please forgive her' bows Kale, respectfully.

'No need no damage done' says Goku light heartedly until his tone becomes serious 'but you guys arrived at the wrong time'

'What do you mean?' asks Caulifla huffing.

Caulifla finds where Goku is looking and sees a random person able to go toe to toe with Super Saiyan Vegeta without even transforming.

'How the hell?' asks Caulifla.

'He's a Saiyan from the universe, but unlike me and Vegeta, it seems he is being forced to fight. For you safety try to stay out the way' says Goku.

'Huh, don't push me to the side like a nobody, do you remember who nearly beaten you in the tournament of power?' says Caulifla as a vein appears on her forehead.

'Yeah, her name was Kafla. But your not her, if you value your life you should watch and learn' says Goku staring at the enraged Saiyan.

Caulifla stops arguing but then the cold air strikes her, she tries a to warm up which the frost is strong and it fails.

'You'll need this' says Goku as his coat hits Caulifla in the face, making her stumble around in confusion.

'Hey, I didn't ask for anything' retaliates Caulifla.

Caulifla struggles to remove the coat but eventually pulls it anyway to witness the raging bull of a Saiyan on a pillar of frozen cold ice, Goku takes his stance with a delighted smile, they stare each at each other as they frosty atmosphere begins to grow heavy.

Suddenly, the two charged towards each other ready to fight, Goku moves his fist ready to smash, Broly pulls his massive fist back ready to crush Goku. the attacks slash through the air creating a blizzard of force...

End of Chapter One

Author's note:

Told you guys I'll revisit this story and I hope you liked the new spin onto it.

But I want to ask you guys, do you want me to continue this remastered series or do you wish for me to move onto other projects.

It's your choice, needless to say, thank you for reading and your support.

See ya later.

Signed, _Sparkey_


	2. Chapter 2

Saiyan's Love Remastered

Chapter Two: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan

Goku receives a crushing punch to the face sending him crashing to the ground, Broly clenches his fists together bring them thundering down upon Goku forcing him to ascend into Super Saiyan and only by a hair dodging the attack letting Broly smashing through the icy surface.

'What the hell is happening?!' shouts Caulifla more than confused to how a random person is able to go up against Super Saiyan Goku.

'Sis it dangerous to stay, we should move somewhere else' says Kale as Cabba already found himself a place to observe the fight.

Cabba stands next to Vegeta on top of a pillar of ice watching, Goku and Broly smash shocking attacks into each.

'Master, Who is Goku fighting?' asks Cabba as a shock wave of pressure and pure strength cuts through the air.

'Another Saiyan survivor from our universe, his father wants me dead but that's a long story' says Vegeta with eyes fixated on the fight.

'Another Saiyan but he's not even a Super Saiyan' says Cabba confused.

Goku stops for a second letting Broly charges with blind rage fueling him, Goku slumps over as Broly's fist begins to travel towards Goku. Suddenly, a fiery red aura consumes Goku, his hair slowly changes from black to red, his eyes open to reveal to also be red.

Broly slows down but only by a little letting Goku gain a chance, Goku puts his hands together still letting Broly grow closer to him, then sudden Goku wides the gap between his hands letting an invisible force shoots out and trap the massive raging Saiyan.

Broly unable to move is only able to grunt with anger, Goku stands up straight obviously not about to fight, Caulifla watches in disappointment.

'You're in your God form, DO SOMETHING!' shouts Caulifla gaining Goku's attention right after he started to speak.

Broly reverses Goku move trapping him unable to move, Caulifla begins to hate Goku's attitude; 'You damn idiot. FIght!'

'Sis, please calm down' says Kale over Caulifla's shoulder.

Goku is then tossed around as Broly yanks his leg and slams him into the ground right away smashing him into the ground over and over again, Goku screams out in pain which echoes through the icy valley, Broly grabs Goku by the head and slams him into a icy wall and then drags him across the wall letting Goku scream out in pain as his body is pumped full of jolts of pain, slowly ripping, tearing and tattering his gi to shreds.

Goku is thrown across the glistening ice, Caulifla is at the boiling point, Kale looks upon in concern until; 'Idiot!'

Caulifla transforms into Super Saiyan two and explodes into action as she zoomed towards Broly, Caulifla smashes her fist across Broly's face.

Broly doesn't even flinch, the attack doesn't even do any damage, Broly looks towards Caulifla with a death stare which sends jolts of shock, Broly spins with extraordinary speed and slams his trunk of a fist into Caulifla's stomach sending her flying across the icy floor.

'Get your friends out of there' says Vegeta sparking Cabba into action.

Cabba flys over to Caulifla pulling from her creator, Cabba manages to pick Caulifla up and with Kale by his side they fly off leaving Broly and Goku to fight once more.

Goku's breath grows heavy as he slowly climbs up to his feet nearly falling to the ground once more, Broly ready himself once more, Goku tears of the remnants of his gi and lets the wind take it away.

Goku takes his ionic stance, legs bent based for impact, fists by his hip clenched as a sudden golden aura took form around him as he grits his teeth with all his might only letting the groaning of pain escape his mouth.

He explodes up with a sudden burst of energy as the golden aura begins to transform from gold to a light blue, his hair spikes up as a light blue taint it, Goku explodes into his Super Saiyan Blue as his aura floats around him light blue with sparks of red.

Goku rushes towards Broly with a tightened fist, they clash. Power cuts through the air and ice destroying everything nearby as the hammer at each, Broly smashes his brutal attacks into Goku worn out, tense body. Goku slammed his quick sharp painful attacks into Broly's massively built body.

Broly smashes Goku through the ice floor like a knife through hot butter, Goku is then slammed into the burning sea of red hot lava, Goku smashes his way out and sliced his way through the icy surface.

Broly charge his attack fully, a massive swirling ball of green energy with shocks of electricity ran through the green ball, Goku let out a quick gasp before Broly with a roaring shout flung the attack towards Goku.

Broly's attack forced Goku into the ground while obliterating the surroundings and in a single instant after the attack fade the ice surface was completely destroyed and replaced by the firey hot lava sea and burn rocky mountains instant heating the sub-zero temperature to the burning temperature of over a hundred degrees.

The two resumed their fight as they slam and smash each other trying to pummel the other the inch deeper in pain and agony but to thrilled and exhilarated by the fight to realise the pain their bodies feel.

Caulifla looks upon in amazement but is suddenly broken away from the fight to a nearby surge of energy she spots presumably Broly's father and that sly Frieza, Frieza fires off a purple energy beam to Broly's father and lets the beam tear through the man's chest instantly killing him.

'Damn scum' says Caulifla gaining Kale's attention as she lays her eyes onto Frieza award-winning acting.

'Broly! Look it's such a tragedy!' says Frieza flailing his arms around point at Broly's father.

Broly turns to the wide-eyed Frieza, who opens his mouth once again; 'It's your father! He was killed by a stray energy blast.

Broly could focus but he could see enough to find his father's corpse sitting upon the rock, Broly turned around trying to escape the scene of despair, Broly with hands on his head began to toss and turn as a sudden uncontrollable burst of green energy pushes Goku away from him.

Broly's unrelenting screams becomes pure anger and rage, the river of rage and anger takes form in a burst green energy destroying the surroundings and shoots straight up into the sky almost unending, Broly's figure slowly raised with his hair sharply spike up in all angles, eyes glowed his a rageful red before turning to a white emptiness, his hair a radiant golden.

The pillar of energy began to shrink surrounding Broly in a sphere made of rage, Frieza began to get excited from the sudden rise his Broly's power, the sphere exploded into energy blasted which smashed into the ground all over the landscape, leaving everyone trying to escape from the energy blasts path.

Once more, Broly summoned a massive sphere of energy forcing Goku to move out the way, Vegeta joins Goku's side as the two of them in Super Saiyan Blue tries to take on Broly, Broly smashes the two tearing at Vegete's amour and clothes as well as Goku's.

The two flow away as they charge up their own respectable attacks.

'Kamehame' shouts Goku pouring his all his energy into his palms, 'Galick gun' shouts Vegeta doing the same and then in-sync with one another they both shout 'HA!' they combining their attacks hoping the power is enough to beat Broly.

Broly charges up two energy blasts in both hands and easily cuts through the attack like it was thin air.

Goku and Vegeta begin to race past Broly through the air, Goku and Vegeta fly up and over Frieza leaving him with a single line before disappearing; 'heads up, Frieza!'

Frieza rapidly ties his limbs around each other in confusion; 'What are you doing?! I'm the mighty lord Frieza!'

Broly begins his rageful assault on Frieza absolutely dominating him and blows him up into a mountain creating a massive creator, Broly begins to slam Frieza further and further into the creator.

Frieza manages to put a stop to the rapid painfully combo by transforming and sending his energy in a burst outwards, Frieza's skin turns shiny and golden leaving Caulifla to huff and think 'What an Egotastic form'

'You dare make me exert myself, put effort into a fight? Then I'll teach you a lesson. Behold this is Golden Frieza! The last you'll ever see!'

But Frieza's golden form comes to nothing as Broly manages to beat Frieza easily, smashing, slamming striking attacks into him like a punching bag. Unable to do anything.

Frieza's suffering formed in screams of blood curling pain, while the environment reflected his pain as rocks break into the sand, the echoes of power shatter through the air, Caulifla hating Frieza like every single bit of Frieza's torture. However, Broly's power is something to be fear as the power is more or less maximum.

Broly soon get bored and smashes him into a rock face leaving him hanging up to dry and Broly moves onto someone else but then a mass power level appeared shocking ever Caulifla.

There stands a new fighter but for a complete stranger is oddly is familiar, soon enough the fighter's cocky face revealed itself to Frieza; 'I'm Gogeta, Kakarot and Vegeta fused together to make me, you were dead for a long time so you wouldn't know this technique'

'That's not fair!' complains Frieza.

'Stay right there Frieza, I'll be back for you' says Gogeta smugly before flying off towards Broly.

Gogeta's vest is black with yellow padding and his obi-belt is dark blue. He has Vegeta's hairstyle and widow's peak, but with a bang down his forehead. Goku's physique as he is tall and slender is shown in the fusion, but he possesses Vegeta's facial features.

Gogeta quickly enters a fierce battle with the innocent beast, both using a variety of techniques all useful for putting the other in massive amounts of pain which jolt through their bodies but the stupefy amount power lashing out at the fighters soon enough Broly's power is towered by Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta's, Gogeta's next attack will be the climax to this epic brawl of staggering portions.

But in a single moment, one millisecond that changed fate.

Broly disappeared. Safe and sound far away from the power of Gogeta's Kamehameha, Caulifla scuffs at the display of power which she could never reach on her own, angering her further.

Then in a fit of anger Caulifla lunges forward transforming into Super Saiyan Two along the way, before Gogeta could receive the smashing blow to the chin he instant transmissions out of sight, leaving Caulifla to smash into a nearby rock face destroying a portion of the rock face leaving crumbling shards.

'Why didn't he let me hit him?!' shouts Caulifla reverting to base form.

Soon enough everyone began to leave as the weary day grow heavy on them, however, Caulifla pestered Goku, and pestered and pestered until…

'Fine, I'll train you guys just please be quiet' begs Goku leaving Caulifla with a growing frustration

'Why should I do that?' retaliates Caulifla jumping closer to Goku's face.

'It's two in the morning. Your friends already went bed' states Goku leaving Caulifla to look around confused.

Goku managed to set a housing capsule while Caulifla begged from training for around three hours.

'Fine, I'll sleep here' huffs Caulifla jumping to into the covers of the bed.

Goku sighs before letting the warm abyss of sleep consume him and soon even Caulifla falls weak to the warm abyss.

Suddenly, Goku shoots awake with a dry itchy feeling in his throat, determined to fix and return to sleep, he slips out the covers placing his legs to the side of the bed, he turns to the slowly rising and falling Caulifla.

"_She cute when she's not shouting at me for training. But I do the same" _thinks Goku about to get out of bed.

However, a weak but firm yet soft hand grasps Goku's arm forcing to stay and will a quick turn Goku finds Caulifla with her sweet lips only slightly departed only letting the slightest of whispers leave those sweet lips; 'Don't go. I need you t-t-to to train me'

Goku felt the warm comfortable atmosphere suddenly replaced by cold stale air, Goku sighed knowing Caulifla won't let him go so he simply returned to the warm abyss, letting the night skip by into day.

Caulifla slowly groaned as she moved from side to side as her eyes opened, she sat confused as she looked around at the warm soft atmosphere then her eyes darted to Goku who's warm rough hand was entangled with her soft hand.

Caulifla grits her teeth with an exasperated expression, she raised her other hand to meet Goku's face which springs him to life, however, he wasn't fast enough to dodge nor block Caulifla's raging energy blast at point blank range.

The energy blast smashes into Goku's face and sends him flying out the bed and slamming into the wall send a stream of cracks around the body, Goku falls to the floor with scratches and confusion over his face.

'Why did you do that? It hurts ya know' asks Goku getting up from the floor to see a royally pissed off Caulifla.

'You Pervert! You try and do some weird lovey-dovey things to me in my sleep and you dare ask me why I hit you!' shouts Caulifla readying a punch.

'Your the one that grabbed me' shouts Goku covering his face.

Caulifla stops her attack but scoffs nonetheless.

'I'm going to help Broly and his friends out, do you want to come with?' asks Goku with a smile.

'I couldn't care less' says Caulifla, preferring the bed over some useless activate.

Moments later

Caulifla's eye twitches as she watches Goku interact with Broly and co, Goku begins to walk out with Caulifla following not having said a word.

'By the way, what's your name and her's too?' asks Cheelai letting her eyes switch between the two.

'This is my student Caulifla, I'm Son Goku but Broly, call me Kakarot' says Goku as he puts two of his right-hand figures on his forehead and his left on Caulifla's shoulder.

The two flickered in and out of reality before teleporting back to Earth.

The two flickered back into reality, they notice they are in a baby's room leaving Caulifla confused; 'Where the hell are we?'

'I followed Vegeta's energy so I have no clue' says Goku examing the room.

The two quickly become flustered and almost cried out in laughter as they find Vegeta sound sleep with Bulla in his arms, the two look at each other and nod as they try to quietly walk out the room without laughing and notifying Vegeta.

They manage to get out the room but suddenly out of nowhere they both spot Goten down the hall; 'Hey Dad and whoever you are! Why are you here!?'.

The two Saiyan colour disappear who their faces as they slowly turn around to find Vegeta with a burning rage in his eyes; 'Kakarot, what do you think you're doing?'.

'I instant transmission to your location, I didn't see anything, right Caulifla?' says Goku waving his arms in the arm flusteredly.

'Y-Yeah what Goku said' says Caulifla just as flustered as Goku.

Vegeta quickly scanned over Caulifla knowing what her presence means; 'So Kakaort you decided to start teaching?'

'I haven't decided, she forced me' says Goku rubbing the back of his head and receiving an elbow to the side from Caulifla.

Vegeta grunts and glances back into the room checking on his darling Bulla, Vegeta turns back to Goku staring him in the eyes making the atmosphere heavy and dense.

'You remember what Frieza said?' asks Vegeta forcing Goku to become more serious.

'Yeah, he said he'll be back for the planet, wait you don't mean he'll actually go through with it?' questions Goku.

'I bet Bulla's life on it' says Vegeta.

'We can just fuse and easily defeat him, so there are no issues' states Goku as the dense air softens.

'Don't be stupid! He has an army which can easily take over the world even with the Z fighters help' says Vegeta as the dense atmosphere returns.

'So we need a way to beat an army' Goku tries to think of ways to do so.

The hall goes silent as they both try to think but an idea strikes Caulifla; 'If two Saiyans aren't enough then get an army of Saiyan'

'The Saiyan race was wiped out by Frieza so we can't even do that' says Goku not noticing the realisation over Vegeta's face.

'Kakarot, Frieza killed all the Saiyan's so if we wished them back that means we get a planet worth of Saiyans, which is more than enough. They all hate Frieza so we don't even have to convince them' explains Vegeta with a smirk of pride.

Goku smiles at the idea; 'it's perfect!'

'Firstly, I'll talk to Bulma about getting some training facilities and equipment made. You and your student wish for the Saiyan's to be revived' says Vegeta leaving the two alone.

'Alright, Caulifla I'll make a deal with Dende so we can make a wish and you sending your friends in the direction of Piccolo and Gohan' says Goku with a smile.

Caulifla huffs but follows her orders, Goku instant transmissions to Dende surpassing both Dende and Mr Popo, leaving them confused.

'Goku, nice to see you, how have you been?' asks Dende walking up to Goku.

'I've been good-ish but I have no time to talk, I have a favour to ask of you' states Goku narrowing his eyes.

'Sure, I'll do what I can, what is it?' asks Dende ready to help.

'You see Frieza threatened to invade the planet with an army, which Vegeta believes we wouldn't be able to hold them off so we want the dragons balls to be activated so when can revive the Saiyan race' explains Goku smiling at the perfect plan.

'I see but a wish has already been made on the dragon balls so if I reactive them, you'll have to have to wait two years without expiration like today alright' explains Dende with a concerned look.

'That's alright, thank you Dende, I owe you one' says Goku waving as he instant transmissions to Bulma.

Goku finds Vegeta and Bulma leaning over a desk as they talk about equipment for the Saiyans, Goku leans over them ready to interrupt them; 'Bulma, I need to borrow the Dragon Radar'.

Bulma jumps in a jolt of surprise, Vegeta just glares at Goku; 'Huh, Y-yeah it's here', says Bulma pulling open a draw and revealing two dragon radars.

'Can I have both of them?' questions Goku, confusing Bulma.

'The second is a spare one in case one breaks, why do you need two?' replies Bulma.

'So Trunks and Goten can search for them while Goku gets the others' explains Vegeta reading Goku's mind. Easily.

Bulma sighs and hands Goku the two dragon radars, Goku smiles and instant transmissions to Goten and Trunks who currently are playful fighting each other while the pilaf gang watch in amusement.

'Goten! Trunks! Do you want to me favour?' shouts Goku gaining everyone's attention.

Goku throws one of the two radars letting Trunks catch it without flinching nor looking, Trunks and Goten looks at it in confusion 'You want us to look for the Dragon Balls, why?' questions Trunks.

'We need a wish granted and fast, there's a nice surprise for you guys' says Goku taking flight while examing the radar for the dragon ball's locations.

Goku quickly blasted off, Goku easily crusades by collecting the dragons balls while checking on Goten's and Trunks's progress on the radar, within a few moments Goku with the help of the hyperactive Sayian kids places all seven dragon balls neatly in a pile in the back of Bulma's home.

Then will a simple command from Goku, the sky went dark, thunder rained from the sky and the all mighty dragon Shenron was summoned from the dragon balls, Shenron swirled around in the sky before settling; 'I will grant you any one wish?'

'Yo Shenron, I wish for all the Saiyan's killed by Frieza to be brought back to life and summoned here' asks Goku will a smile and confidence.

The all mighty dragon takes a second to think before speaking; 'This wish is within my power, it shall be granted'

The dragon's eyes light up before returning to normal; 'Your wish has been...granted, farewell'

The dragon made a swift exist leaving everyone in suspense to see what happens next, soon enough the dragon believes on the wish as a massive group of figures faded in and out of reality before finally fully teleporting before the group.

The Saiyan looked around the bright green lend and the light blue sky in wonder with widening eyes, then a female voice breaks the silence of wonder 'Kakarot!', the crowd of Saiyans is being cut through the middle.

Suddenly, a female Saiyan, she was a woman of average height and slender build. She had a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and dark green combat armour highlighted with bronze and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armour also had a thigh-length hoop he who jumps onto Goku and tightly hugging him.

'D-Do you know my name? Have I met you?' questions Goku smiling.

'I know your name because I named you, Kakarot you're my son' ask the mysterious female Saiyan.

'Wait! You're my mother' says Goku wide-eyed.

'You don't even know your own mother, what an idiot' huffs Caulifla crossed armed.

'But I don't know you' says the mother of Goku curious.

'Obviously, I'm a Universe Six Saiyan. My name Caulifla by the way.

'So Kakarot found somebody love, that's my boy' says a Male Saiyan looking similar to Goku just with dark skin and a crossed scare.

'Me his girlfriend!? Did you get hit on your head or what?' shouts Caulifla glaring at the Saiyan with damaged armour.

'Haha, a feisty one, never knew Kakarot would go for that type' says the male smiling.

'So you're my dad then' says Goku scanning each of their battle powers.

'Why don't you remember your own family? Maybe you're just stupid' asks Caulifla.

'I was hit on the head as a child, so I forgot everything about a Saiyan' says Goku smiling.

'I'm Gine, your mother. This is Bardock your father' states Gine introducing the couple.

'Kakarot, tell me. Did you get stronger? And what happened to Frieza?' asks Bardock examining his son.

'Oh right you can't sense energy, well I'll give you a hint. I'm _Super _strong' says Goku with a wink.

Gine looked wide-eyed while disbelief washed over Bardock; 'you couldn't possibly mean…'

'Yep, I'm was the first in this era to achieve Super Saiyan when Frieza killed my friend' says Goku.

'Wait you fought Frieza, you have to be lying I met his ki blast head on and the planet blows up' shouts Bardock.

'Calm down, I'm sure our son wouldn't lie like that' says Gine coming back from shock.

'Wait one second, I forgot about the other Saiyans' says Goku flying up above the massive crowd of Saiyans.

'Yo! My Earth name to many is Son Goku. However, to you, it's Kakarot' shouts Goku gaining everyone's attention.

'Wait, Bardock's boy?' whispers some as they watch the Saiyan.

'I might be a Saiyan but I don't agree with killing whole planets' continues Goku starting the Saiyans to rebel in shouts.

'Why should we care?!' shouts one in the sea of Saiyans.

'Because I need your help. Also, I'm the one to revive you so you will listen' says Goku as his eyes narrow.

'We don't take orders from a Lower-class weakling' shouts King Vegeta as he walks in front of the crowd.

'Shut up you weak-' shouts Caulifla before Goku stops her.

'I'm not weak, far from it. Check for yourself' says Goku with a slight grin.

'Hand me a damn scouter!' shouts the king.

Then a light blue lens scouter was handed to the king and he roughly puts it on and slams his finger onto the button as it lights up to life, King Vegeta's face turns into a grin; 'Hahaha, your battle power is only ten!'

The crowd bursts into laughter while Bardock faces palms at Goku's strength, however, Goku's grin stayed the same.

Goku slipped into his iconic stance as he takes a slow breath in before screaming light golden aura surroundings him as his battle power skyrockets instantly destroying the scouter on king Vegeta head which stops all laughter and gains the attention of everyone'

'AARRGGHH!' screams Goku as his hair spikes up and his aura becomes solid golden.

Everyone gasps as his hair shine golden and his eyes open to reveal a sparkly green.

'I guess I should reintroduce myself, I'm Kakarot the Super Saiyan and more' says Goku smiling even more.

The king falls to his knees in disbelief, silent rains over the crowd before; 'What do you mean more?'

'I mean is Super Saiyan is just the beginning' shouts Goku 'but that's for later, but right now I need your help'

Then all the Saiyan realising Goku's great power kneel on one knee reluctantly, leaving Goku confused.

'Why do you knee for him. I'm your king!' Shouts king Vegeta confused.

'B-because he's the one the legends talk about, he's the Legendary Super Saiyan' says one leaving the king angry but unable to say anything.

'Huh, no need to bow though. Anyway, the reason I revived you all, is because Frieza's back and wants to destroy the planet. Even will Super Saiyan God no Super Saiyan Blue the army with strike all over the world'

Everyone stares in utter horror as they look to the ground with a cold sweat running down their face.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Saiyan's Love Remastered

Chapter Three: A Mentor and his Student

Goku finds himself being dragged by a certain anger female Saiyan who leads Goku by his leg, Goku just sighs and let Caulifla do as she wishes while she drones on about teaching her techniques and transformations.

"Stop ignoring me!" yells Caulifla sparking his attention.

"Kakarot you might want to listen female Saiyans aren't the nicest people to tick off," states Bardock coming into view while receiving a punch to the arm from the smiling Gine.

"Knock it off," states Gine letting Bardock release a chuckle.

Eventually, Goku got up as Caulifla let's go of his leg; "Now. teach," says the crossed arm female Saiyan.

"Slow down a moment before I teach you anything I need to assess your battle power so why don't we-" says Goku before a slicing energy blast cuts him off "Hey, that's not fair!"

Goku bursts into action as he zooms towards Caulifla who begins to power up letting her energy erupt into flames around her body, Goku pulls back his fist and quickly releases the pent up kinetic energy in a rush of power. Suddenly, Caulifla's hair spiked up with a razor sharp edge and a shiny gold tint flows through her hair while her eyes sparkled with a bright green.

Caulifla manages to counter, slamming her fist across Goku's face, the vibrations of power flares through Goku's head, as the shockwaves disperse along with the cloudy white smoke it soon reveals the shiny ionic form of Son Goku. Super Saiyan.

Caulifla smirks as the two smash their fist into one another creating a pulsating wave of power, they both smirk uncontrollably as they slowly drift apart as they both in sync begin to power up letting their auras roar as their hair sharpen and spikes up and as their second transformation concludes they clash once again bursting into a flurry of crashing and smashing attacks until Caulifla breaks free and releases a huge burning red energy blast which only barely scratches Goku's face.

Goku doesn't attack but slowly closes his eyes confusing the young female Saiyan in front of him, as he opens his eyes his ki becomes unreadable and his hair drifts back to his normal form but with a godly red, soon enough his eyes start to glow red.

Caulifla spots the form and smile; "Finally, you're taking me seriously. Come at me Son Goku."

Goku smiles before leaping towards Caulifla smashing his fist into her gut letting the power cut through to the other side, however, Caulifla takes advantage of this and jerks Goku closer to her so he can receive a devastating energy blast which forces Goku to cough up a mouthful of blood which sparks Caulifla to rush the godly Saiyan until he disappears.

"What the?" shouts Caulifla.

"aaaaAAAAAHHHHHH!" screams out Goku only a few meters away from Caulifla as his red aura slowly transforms into an aqua blue with slivers of red, his hair spikes up as it slowly becomes blue along with his eyes.

Caulifla zoomed forward towards Goku but as she fires a burning attack, Goku simply pushes the attack away letting it hit a nearby mountain.

"Tch, Damn it. He isn't going easy on me," says Caulifla as she backs up.

Goku walks up slowly to Caulifla as she remains firm in place as she braces for impact, Goku practically disappears without a trace before reappearing smashing his fist into Caulifla stomach and then fires out a spin kick to whip across her face leaving her stunned in a creator of hard rock.

Caulifla quickly escaped the brilliant blaze of a blue energy beam, the dirty dust blinded Caulifla as she tries to find the disappearing Saiyan; "Come out, come out wherever you are Old man."

The smoke clears revealing Goku readying a blazing blue ball of energy, "Kame," the ball of blue energy slowly grows in size, "Hame," Caulifla quickly generates two balls of red energy in each hand ready to be fired out, "HA!" Goku fires off his bright blue beam of energy towards Caulifla as she reacts with combining the two red beams.

The two beams clash together with an ear-piercing roar as rapid beams shoot off, the rampaging beams struggle for supremacy over the other, as the colours bash and smash together.

"Come on!" shouts the frustrated Saiyan as she pushes more and more energy into the beam.

Suddenly, the blue beam slowly climbed over the red as it pushes it back further and further towards Caulifla; "D-Damn it to hell!"

Caulifla was forced out of her Super Saiyan two form as her eyelids become heavy and her body doubles in weight, soon enough she isn't able to supply enough energy to float ever mind the hot red intense beam.

Goku quickly notices Caulifla slipping in and out of consciousness and the raging beam begins to swallow her, in a few blinks Goku instant transmissions to grab Caulifla and pull her out the way of the wrathful beam.

Goku examines the barely conscious Caulifla who struggles to keep her eyes open; "I feel like I got by one or two trucks."

"Don't talk. Try and save your energy," says Goku as Caulifla listens carefully.

"Well I guess I wanted to say thanks, Goku," says the smiling female Saiyan as she falls into a smooth sleep.

Goku landed on the floor carefully and thoughtfully no to wake the female Saiyan, Goku couldn't help but keep looking down as the sweet face of Caulifla as he walks over to a place of rest.

'_She's way to hyperactive for me and at this rate I'd be kicked out the job as a mentor,' _thinks Goku not noticing Goten cutting through the sky.

Goten landed with a thud catching Goku off guard; "Dad, there's this old Saiyan guy shouting about King Vegeta and revenge I think."

Goku's attention spikes up as a jolt of Deja vu runs cold down his spine; "Alright Goten, get Caulifla somewhere comfortable, while I sort out an old _friend_ of mine."

Goku instant transmission to his best friend Vegeta, as Goku flickers into reality to see a group of Saiyan trying to hold someone down with Vegeta sighing; "So we also brought he back huh."

"Seems to be the case, after all a frail old man would die from a close death beam. Isn't that right Paragus!" shouts Vegeta as the squaring stopped.

Vegeta signalled from the detaining group of Saiyans to back to let Paragus speak; "Vegeta the fourth, tell me where is your father I desire a word with him, I know he's here since every other Saiyan is here!"

"You'll have to put up with me. Since I'm the one leading this army," states Vegeta stunning the old Saiyan.

"Tck, Fine. I want to go your force as a commander against Frieza. I feel indebted to the King since he was right about my son's power and eventual death," says Paragus.

Goku quickly fell into confusion as Goku remembers that Broly is still alive; "But Broly is still alive ya know,"

Paragus's jaw dropped as Goku just causal mentions Broly and that he alive which leaves Paragus in a swirl of confusion.

"Yes, Broly is alive and a matter of a fact we're gonna recruit him some time, I guess we can do the same for you. _If _you'd happily join us to annihilate Frieza," explains Vegeta with a slight smirk.

"Frieza will pay for his betrayal against me and my son," spitefully speaks Paragus.

"Great! Now we can work on making our forces stronger and with Paragus's training we can easily overpower the Frieza force," states Goku with a smile and enthusiasm.

Vegeta crossed his arms as he thinks before replying with a plan for Goku; "You will train Caulifla and nothing else, it's important for Caulifla to become a strong as us, I will train Kale and Cabba since Kale isn't as 'motivated' as Caulifla and Cabba still wants me to train him. I will send for you when necessary."

Goku nod and left Vegeta to work as the military leader that he seems to be, suddenly, before Goku to pop in and out of existence a familiar chirp of a child zoomed towards Goku turned to find Goten joyful laughing.

"Hey, dad!" shouts the child as he stops dead in his tracks.

"Yo, what you up too?" asks Goten picking up the smiling child.

"Just flying, there are no more people to play with," replies Goten as the joy is replaced.

"Huh, I guess you're right everyone is worried about Frieza's invasion," Goku briefly thinks what can his son do before a quick thunder of thought strikes "How about you train with me and Caulifla?"

"You mean new mommy?" quickly answers Goten leaving Goku to take time for a much-needed thought process.

"NANI!" yells out Goku jumping back with a cloud of confusion in his head.

"Trunks said that if a boy and a girl spent a lot of time together it means they like each and because I'm your son it makes Caulifla mommy," explains Goten casually while Goku looked around frantically.

"Ssshhh, quiet down Goten I don't want Caulifla hearing you," whispers Goku leaning towards Goten.

"Don't want Caulifla to hear what?" says a stern voice of a certain female.

Goku slowly and painfully turns his head towards the wrathfully Caulifla glaring upon him, Goku quickly looks around trying to find a way out.

"Just saying that you're my new mommy," says Goten carelessly which makes Goku jump.

Caulifla is them slammed with a hundred thousand pounds of confusion, Goku quickly reacts by grabbing Goten and slamming his hand against his mouth to stop him from digging Goku's grave.

"H-he doesn't mean it. Right Goten?" says Goku with a crooked smile.

Goten nodded frantically relieving Caulifla's confusion and letting Goku sign a breath of relief; "Anyway I'm here because Vegeta says you have to start training me seriously."

"Yeah, he told me, are you gonna teach me any transformations?" asks Caulifla staring at Goku.

"It depends on you, not me," says Goku with a smile.

"Great, could have said that earlier. Idoit," shoots back Caulifla with a narrowed stare.

Goku laughed a little; "Alright, Goten go play with mom or dad."

"Alright, don't kill mommy yet dad!" shouts Goten before flying off to meet his grandparents.

Goku looked over to the angrily shouting Caulifla as a thought strikes him; "Have you absorbed any God ki yet?"

"How the hell should I know?" questions Caulifla.

Goku thought and came up with a solution; "Try and feel my god battle power."

Goku swiftly powers up to Super Saiyan God letting his hair flow with the crimson red same with his black eyes, a flame-like aura washes over him letting it reach to the sky.

Caulifla stares at Goku narrowing her vision down to a squint; "I can't sense it at all!" moans Caulifla slumping forward until a jolt of resolution slice through her body "Holy crap! I can actually feel it. It's huge!"

Suddenly, Caulifla jumped all over the place in glee before landing onto squeezing him to an almost bone breaking force, pain washes over Goku's face but so does a red sea letting his face heat up to extremes.

Caulifla lunged off of Goku as she lets her aura consumes her as it roars and climbs towards the sky, her hair stands up on edge, the closing of her eyes brought forward an inner light green colour while her hair becomes bright and glows gold.

"Calm down, Vegeta hasn't given us any place to train yet," says Goku trying to get Caulifla to stop overreacting.

However, Caulifla didn't listen and powered up to her limits and her glaze slowly drifts onto Goku letting a smirk stretch.

Meanwhile elsewhere, on a lustless green hill with a freshly built capsule corp. Branded house place only a couple of metres near the previously known as the Son household

Bardock sits quietly focusing all his concentration onto his deep thought, while Gine curiously examines Bardock, Bardock's eyes twitch as Gine jumps from one side to another inspecting and trying to determine what's her soulmate.

"AAHH, I can't concentrate the damn green man was wrong!" bursts out Bardock jumping to his feet.

"Green man? Do you mean the Namekian?! Be more respectful Bardock!" yells Gine staring at Bardock in the eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But still, he said that this mediation thing would be as good as training," complains Bardock.

Suddenly, the quiet void of the countryside is filled with the sounds of a joyful cheer not so far away zooming towards the two Saiyan, Goten stopped in front of the two giggling to himself.

"Hey there sweetie," says Gine with a smile.

"Yo Kiddo," yells out Bardock waving.

"Hey gramps, do you guys want to play?" asks Goten with a smile.

"Actually, we thought that meeting your older brother would be better than playing around," explains Bardock while picking up Goten onto his shoulders with glee.

Goten laughs in response hopefully agreeing since Bardock and Gine flies off towards Gohan's house with speed only rivalled by light.

Meanwhile with Goku and Caulifla.

"A-alright we can stop now," says Caulifla with heavy breathes as she lays on the ground.

Goku fell to the floor with a thud and a smash letting the dust fly up before falling to the ground; "Thank Kami, You're gonna kill me one of these days."

"Jazz, don't be so dramatic," complains Caulifla siting up.

"Oh but it's so true," says Goku sitting up with a smile.

Caulifla rolled her eyes at her mentor's words as she gets up stretching her aching limbs as the cracks echo.

"My dad, said he was gonna go to Gohan's for dinner, we might as well do the same," states Goku jumping up.

Suddenly, Caulifla rude attitude dropped like a rock a the mere sound of food; "Thank God, I thought I was about to stare death!"

Goku smiled and quickly grasped Caulifla's shoulder sending a cold shrive down her aching back; "I will never get use to this."

"Vegeta said that once, know he doesn't care," states Goku placing two fingers on his forehead.

The two flicker in and out of reality before rapping behind Bardock, Gine and Goten who was only a few feet away from Gohan and Videl's door.

Bardock jumps in his skin as he spots the two appearing behind him; "I'm never gonna get use to that," he sighs.

"Kakarot, it's nice for you to join us. For once away," says Gine with a smile.

"Yo, sorry for that. Training Caulifla is harder than it seems she has a temper of an-" says Goku before Caulifla slams her knee into his stomach.

"You talk to much," states Caulifla crossing his arms.

Meanwhile at the Saiyan base

"Hey! Careful you idiot, you'll disturb the prince himself if you do that," whispers a Saiyan guard to his partner.

Vegeta walked past the two letting them stifling in position; "Go train, that's the only useful thing you can do now anyway."

The guard ran off with a trail of sweat following them, Vegeta rolls his eyes walking into the current residence for Paragus.

"You know Frieza has his eyes set on Broly more than Earth currently," says Vegeta staring at the old man.

"I know, but I feel a greater evil on the way," says Paragus moving into the light.

"What do you mean?" asks Vegeta concern stretching across his face.

"While in Hell I had time to reflect but I remember once in a meeting between the King Vegeta and King Cold. Cold jokingly made a comment on something greater than him that his ancestors dealt with. His name was the planet eater Moro," says Paragus with a stream of sweat and eyes laser focused.

Vegeta had thoughts racing through his mind like a formula one race, while a drop of sweat run down his face; 'If Frieza gets a hold of Moro and Broly then we don't have a snowball's chance in hell.'

End of Chapter Three

Author's note:

Oh jeez Goku and friends are in a tough spot, are guys just as excited as me to see what happens next? Or maybe you have a better idea or suggest please don't wait to leave a review it can be a question, suggestion, compliment or even a complaint.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Your sincerely;

Sparkey SSJ3


	4. Chapter 4

Saiyan's Love Remastered

Chapter Four: A Returning Threat

Five months after the previous chapter.

"AHHHH!" shouts Goku releasing a massive ball of blue energy which blasted off towards the golden hair Caulifla.

Caulifla blasted a beam straight through the ball rushing towards Goku but only managing to clip his outfit, leaving Caulifla with a wide grin; "Don't think you are able to beat me just in your base form"

"Nope, just testing the water. But let's get serious this is the first time we get to train without an army to worry about," mentions Goku as he widens his stance and arms by his side.

Caulifla grins joyfully at the sight of Goku unleashing his power, from the sidelines Bardock and Gine look upon in wonder and pride, as the ground raises and electric sparks fly, Goku's hair rises and spikes up sharply leaving only a single sharp pointed bang over his face, his eyes turn a shiny green.

"That's not normal Super Saiyan, what is it?" inquires Bardock looking upon in shock.

"Unbelievable," stutters Gine.

Caulifla joined Goku as she powers up to Super Saiyan two; "You're gonna need to do better than that."

Goku smiles and shrugs before once again powering up as his hair drop down back to normal, his eyes go red and will a slow breath Goku's hair blossoms into a dark red.

"Finally, took you long enough," says Caulifla grinning wildly "Come at me with all you got!"

Goku and Caulifla charged towards each other both screaming preparing for a fight until Vegeta stopped the two before they met fists.

"Stop it you idiots!" shouts Vegeta glaring at the two.

"Oh come on Vegeta," complains Goku powering down to bass form with Caulifla following suit.

"Don't oh come on Vegeta me you damn clown, We're on the brink of war and you are doing what?!" furiously shouts Vegeta.

"Fighting," whispers Goku leaving the already angry Prince enraged.

"Fighting! So we are in a time of war and you're fighting. Please inform the reason why you were fighting?" shouts Vegeta getting up into Goku's face.

"Cool it Prince," calmly shouts Bardock towards Vegeta "I believe you have a reason for barging in."

Vegeta calms himself as everyone huddles around him ready to hear; "With our army fully equipped all we need to do is train them, I have requested that Gohan and the Z fighters to train squad of the Saiyans, Bulma is working with the Saiyan scientists to work on weapons and vehicles for the Saiyans who can't fight. I have decided that You and Caulifla should go and train with Broly on his world and I guess Bardock and Gine should join you"

"Wait a moment. What about Kale and Cabba, I have seen them in months," questions Caulifla glaring at the Prince.

"Since you'll be going to Broly, Kale won't be able to join since they both have a beserker form which could probably kill us all. While I and Kakarot were fused when we collided with Broly it was like we shattered the fabric of Space and TIme or maybe the dimension so I'll train both Cabba and Kale," explains Vegeta leaving Caulifla with disappointment.

"Sounds like the plan, but what about your father?" ask Bardock.

"I'll train him but he is like an old version of myself absorbed in Saiyan pride," says Vegeta

After a conversation, Goku begins to get prepared for their stay of Vampa, Goku and Caulifla find their way to Bulma's home seeing a lot a massive group of Saiyans rushing around, the two lands gaining everyone's attention.

"Look it's commander Kakarot and Vice Commander Caulifla," says a Saiyan who bows leaving all of them to bow.

Goku and Caulifla walk past towards Bulma leaving the Saiyans to continue, Goku smiles as he looks towards Caulifla "Having an army isn't that bad, ay Vice Commander?"

"Being Vice Commander doesn't make any weaker than you," says Caulifla glaring at Goku's smile.

"Alright but at least your cute so you might get some mercy," says Goku leaving Caulifla's face turn red as she looks away.

"S-Shut up, I don't care what you think," says Caulifla as her face reddens.

Meanwhile with Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta

The two clashes as they slam each other's attacks which smashes through the body as pain shards stab every inch of them, then Prince Vegeta throws a ball of energy knocking the King to the floor.

"Damn it! Why don't you teach me Super Saiyan all ready and then together we can rule over both Humans and Saiyans" says the King with a gleeful smile.

"Don't be stupid" shoots Prince Vegeta.

"How dare you insult me boy! I'm the King of all the Saiyans" shouts the King.

"I can't teach you Super Saiyan and it cannot be taught, you can only transform into the Super Saiyan if you have a need to become more powerful but have no need" states Vegeta crossing his arms.

"Don't be an idiot son. All Saiyans have a need for more power, that's our pride!" shouts the King walking up to the prince.

"Saiyan doesn't have any pride!" shouts Prince Vegeta caught the King off guard "Our pride was torn from us when we let Cold and Frieza rule over us but instead of fighting we became slaves. We have no pride"

"What is this nonsense!?" shouts the King knowing everything he's saying is true.

"Kakarot became a Super Saiyan to protect the one he loves and to get revenge for his friend's death. Kakarot's brat became a Super Saiyan Two to protect the Earth. Power is useless if you have nothing but that. That's way Kakarot is as strong as he is" shouts the Prince leaving the king with no words.

"W-What about you?" inquiries the King.

"I've become this strong because I needed the power to protect my wife, my son and my newly born daughter," says Vegeta leaving the King to think of why he needs power.

The Prince quickly found that the King was questioning everything; "Come with me father, I want to show you something"

Sonn enough Vegeta showed his father to his house, as the two walks up to the door they find two children burst out from the door shouting joyfully, Vegeta grabbed one and pulled him aside.

"Huh, Trunks where did ya go?" asks Goten confused.

"This is my boy Trunks," states Vegeta letting the King get a good look.

"Hey you really look like my dad, are you my gramps?" asks Trunks curious.

The king had nothing to say but stare in wonder until a voice slices through the heavy silent air; "Trunks don't leave the door open"

Then a blue-haired woman, Bulma, came from the house holding a sleeping blue-haired baby; "Who might this be Vegeta, have you brought home your father?"

"See you have something to fight, you just don't know it," says Vegeta to the flabbergasted king.

Meanwhile on Planet Vampa

"So then Gohan was all like AHHHH and then boom, he was a Super Saiyan Transcered or Super Saiyan Two" states Goku with a smile.

Bardock grins with pride as they walk in front of Caulifla and Gine who walked side by side.

"How long have you know my Kakarot?" asks Gine with a smile.

"Only a couple of months, we meet in the Tournament of Power" answers Caulifla.

"So not long and have you decided?" asks Gine with a smirk.

"Decided what?" the confused Saiyan asks.

"You know. What you think of him?" explains Gine.

"Simple, he's an idiot with a set of flexible morals," says Caulifla crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I meant what you feel about him?" asks Gine as a hint of red stretches across her face.

"I-I don't care about that idiot at all," says Caulifla turning away in a rush.

Gine smiles as Caulifla rushes off trying to avoid any more awkward talk about the Child-like Saiyan, which is when Goku suddenly stops and glares at the cave he last saw Broly and his friends.

"I can't sense Broly's friends' battle power but I can sense Broly's and someone else's" Goku is cut off by a massive energy blast of green rips through parts of the cave.

Goku spots Broly in his Super Saiyan form, Broly his slammed to the ground in front of the group leaving both Goku and Caulifla wide-eyed but Bardock and Gine looked upon in confusion.

"Oh my, Son Goku never thought you'd be here," Say the smirking Frieza walking out from the dark cave "No matter you can't pose a challenge no more"

Everyone spotted Goku sweating as he sensed Frieza's battle power, Frieza notices the worry and shock travelling up Goku's spine.

"Kakarot, What wrong?" quickly asks Bardock as worry infects him.

"No need to worry monkeys, he realised my battle power is more than ten times my last," smirks Frieza.

"But how?! Answer me Frieza!" shouts Goku as his wide eyes turn to a vicious glare.

"Hohoho, simple really. After Broly's demonstration, I was motivated to install him into my ranks but I also was motivated to train for the five months and now my battle power has far exceeded any of your's," says Frieza with a sadistic smile.

Bardock grits his teeth as his eyes narrow down on the tyrant, Bardock rushes forward towards the unflinching monster, Bardock throws out his fist trying to smash Frieza's face, however,, an invisible force crashes into Bardock's face sending is limp body crashing to the floor

Everyone gasped. They couldn't see the move, Frieza was just to fast for them.

Frieza laughed his haunting laugh as Goku begins to take action.

Goku drops his arms and lowers his head and then in an instant the firey glow of Super Saiyan God bloom over his hair and shiny red eyes.

Frieza smirk at Goku's attempt of strength, but he was too late Frieza was just to power now as his body becomes golden and shiny and the devilish smile stretches further; "You stand _no _chance against _Golden Lord Frieza."_

Goku rushes forward with an extreme amount of power which is suddenly stopped by Frieza's brutal attack, Goku slammed to the floor letting a cloud of smoke cover him.

"Two Saiyans down, two Saiyans to go," says Frieza aiming a death beam at the frozen Gine "Goodbye Monkey"

The beam slice through the air as it zoomed towards Gine before the deathly beam could piece Gine's soft skin Bardock jump in front taking the hit through his side; "oh you could move that was unpredictable. And interesting"

Bardock's teeth started to grind together as his eyes narrowed on the smirking beast, Bardock started to breathe heavy as his heart started to beat faster and faster, his hair spiked up sharply his eyes sparked with rage his body tensed up in anger. Lighting struck all around him before a surge of power forced a scream out from his blood-filled mouth.

"Alright monkey, entertain me," smirks Frieza.

Out from a brilliant wave of golden energy comes a shiny gold spiked haired Bardock, Bardock blasted towards Frieza who remained unmoving as Bardock smashed his fist into Frieza's gut, however, Frieza was indifferent.

The attack didn't work, now Bardock will have to deal with the aftermath of Frieza's wrath.

Bardock's body was smashed and crushed by attacks, Frieza slammed and hammered away at Bardock leaving his body to crash into the floor shattering anything in the way.

"Damn it" whispers Bardock as a mouth full of blood splashes to the dusty ground.

Frieza looks over the battlefield and smirked upon his fine art; "Look upon my work, ye mighty and despair. Fitting isn't it"

"Damn you Frieza!" yells Goku half awake as one eye struggles to stay open.

"Now, now Goku, I think I'm owed respect for helping you with the tournament of power. No matter," Frieza lands next to Broly picking up the massive Saiyan without effort "You gave me the thrill of the fight, now I want more, I'll invade Earth within one month by then if you give me a good fight I'll enslave the Human race and kill the Saiyans you mustered up. Also, I'm taking Broly"

Frieza disappears into his flight of ship, leaving the Saiyans speechless and down in the dust.

Goku was the first to get up; "No time moping around, we have to train, no we need to train"

Everyone responded by placing their hands onto Goku's back and they flicker out of reality until ending up on top of Prince Vegeta.

"Kakarot, what the hell are you doin-" Vegeta quickly notice the battle damage on each one.

Vegeta helped them heal back to full health enough to tell their story about the new and improved Frieza.

"Damn it, I told you this was gonna happen, what do we do now?" asks Vegeta through his growing anger.

"Train. What else?" replies Goku coldly.

"But somebody will need to take complete charge of our forces while we train" Vegeta turned to his father who nods in acceptance.

The group discuss their problem and before they know somebody decides to interrupt them through telekinesis; "I believe I could help you"

Caulifla, Bardock and Gine spat their hands on the side of their heads, leaving all of them confused to why their hearing a voice.

"No need to worry it's just Dende, the guardian of Earth. Go on Dende" says Goku with a smile.

"Thanks Goku, I believe that you're struggling for time so I devised a plan that may save your valuable time. Please come to the lookout" says the Earth's guardian joyful.

The group makes their way to the lookout with eyes fixated on their destination, once they arrive their serious attitude was infectious to the guardian and his friend to twist their faces ready for action.

"We believe that you can use the hyperbolic time chamber to speed up your training but remember two at a time, but I might be able to increase the time for a year to a day to two years a day" explains Dende leaving everyone in silence as they think.

"One second," says Goku flicking out of reality before popping back into reality with both Kale and Cabba who stare in confusion.

"Alright let's get started," says Dende as he smiles.

The group gets into pairs leaving Gine to hang back giving her a chance to take a breather from the endless fighting.

Vegeta and Cabba enter first leaving the rest to spar or listen to Goku's words of advice and techniques.

"Kakarot, I won't be able to achieve Super Saiyan Two, so is there a way to boost Super Saiyan?" questions Bardock hitting a dead-end.

Goku begins to think out loud "well we could help you master Super Saiyan but it's only a little improve, wait! The Kaioken! But I never tried it with Super Saiyan it will cause a massive strain on the body."

"We have to give it a try!" shouts Bardock.

Thankfully, time passed at seemingly accelerated speeds as it came and gone leaving Vegeta and Cabba to walk out in Super Saiyan Blue as if it was as easy as Super Saiyan.

Caulifla wasted no time, she runs into the hyperbolic time chamber dragging Kale along.

Leaving Goku and Bardock to wait once more, time crawled by as Bardock sat on the floor while Goku was practising a flurry of kicks and punches until a blinding white light beams through the slowly opening door as Caulifla casually walks out the room in Super Saiyan Two with Kale meekly following behind in her Legendary Super Saiyan Two form.

Goku and Bardock start making their way towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku smiles at Caulifla; "Maybe afterwards I'll teach you Super Saiyan three or maybe even Super Saiyan God and all you have to do behave yourself."

"Quiet Gramps! You'll teach me all the transformations I want even if I have to beat it out of you," exclaims Caulifla glaring at Goku with a steel determined look in her eyes.

"That's the spirit. Hey after this whole war thingy maybe I'll become a full-fledged mentor," smiles Goku as Bardock begins to drag him in.

"Get a move on, we don't have time for this," says Bardock only glancing back once before entering the

"Right," simple says Goku following Bardock.

Meanwhile on Frieza's ship

"Ohohoho, Broly do you intend to fight the whole time?" questions Frieza as Broly rages destroying walls of Frieza's ship.

Broly's screams echoes throughout the ship all the while the smirking tyrant floated around dodging the raging beasts attacks effortlessly; "Broly, I must say I'm loving your battle power and your just so loud."

Fireza snapped his finger as a group of guards push Cheelai and Lerno into the room stopping all noise and sounds leaving only the void of silence, Broly's stunned eyes floated over to his only two friends as they had handcuffs of silver cold metal but also around their legs, Broly with widening eyes as drops to his knees like a rock.

Broly turned to the Frieza who destroyed the sound of silence with his sinister laugh; "So you do know how to shut up."

Frieza steps in front of the wild Saiyan with his sinister smile and eyes of the devil, once again Frieza snaps his finger and the group of guards all in perfect rhyme stun the two with sparking electric bats letting them cry out in horrific pain.

"Stop. Stop it," yells out Broly as Frieza raises his hand stopping the noise of pain flooding the room like an ocean "What do you want?"

"Oh I'm so glad you asked," exclaims the tyrant leaning over the kneeing Saiyan "I want you to do everything I say without exception, if I asked you to kill yourself you _will_ do it, do you understand you?"

Broly nods keeping his gaze onto his captive friends, Frieza waves his hand motioning for the guards to leave with the two; "I have a couple of things that you could do but, we must always start from the beginning. I want you to obliterate the galactic patrol."

Frieza's spaceship and his fleet floated through space towards their goal, the galactic patrol.

Frieza sat on his throne while Broly stood next to him.

Hours later on Earth, everyone eventually gets their turn in the hyperbolic time chamber none of which obtain any new power only mastering and perfecting their respective skills to prepare for the upcoming war.

"Goku, we have an issue," states Dende sweating like a waterfall and horror painted over his face.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Saiyan's Love Remastered

Chapter Five: War!

Frieza slowly stood up towards the window of the ship looking upon the darken blue and green as a devilish smirk cut across his face, he let his eyes fall upon his newest soldiers.

"Broly, for your recent action, one of your friends will pay with their life," says Frieza as Broly's bland face turns to horror as a pain in his stomach grows.

Broly launches towards Frieza with a furious scream but is met with the crackling whip of Frieza's tail; "Moro, you consume energy, am I correct?"

"Yes, you're correct," replies Moro.

"Good, you can consume the Saiyans energy, it will be most useful. BlueBarry, bring on of his friends to kill!" yells out Frieza.

A Frieza soldier drags Lemo in while he struggles to free himself but is met with the unmerciful tightening grip of the soldier; "Brought the prisoner as requested, Lord Frieza."

"Perfect, Broly I want you to watch carefully," Frieza states walking up to Lemo who's still struggling.

Moro quickly puts Broly in a full nelson unable to move only to watch in fear and terror; "Don't, please don't!"

"Sorry, monkey but you disobeyed me and decided to run a mockery even letting the monkeys on Earth find out about my new strength and that you're under my control. Someone must pay," says Frieza raising his finger aiming directly at Lemo's heart.

A grin slices across his face as a purple energy ball forms and grows, Lemo struggles even more but is met with no mercy.

Suddenly, the sharp beam slice through Lemo's body sending a painful blur through his mind while a frost took over his body as an emptiness fills his mind.

"LEMO!" screams out Broly letting his hair glows gold while sharply stabbing at the air.

Moro took this time to swallows the roaring energy of Broly slowly putting him onto a rest as Moro's flesh seems to reverse its age; "This energy is... Outstanding!"

Broly slumps to the floor along with the lifeless body of Lemo, Frieza stands over the two letting a cynical laugh burst from him; "Dump his body into space, move the monkey to his cell."

Frieza turned back to face the empty void of space with an evil glare in his eye as Earth slowly grows in size.

"Do you have a plan?" asks Moro following Frieza.

"Simple, I will end the monkey race, I want you to go to planet Vampa I'll split the Saiyan's forces in half," says Frieza as Moro raises an eyebrow, "I like fighting but I'm also a military leader."

* * *

Meanwhile back of Earth

"Goku!" shouts Caulifla running up to tattered Goku.

"Hey Caulifla," smiles Goku.

Caulifla runs up to Goku and...Smashes her fist across Goku's face spilling blood on the lookout's floor.

"Goku, you taught me nothing for the past couple years, so what the hell have we've been doing?!" screams out Caulifla furiously.

"Well, y-you know. S-stuff," says Goku will a stutter

Caulifla gets ready with another attack, for Goku's sake Bardock raises his hand stop Caulifla from proceeding; "Don't you feel that?"

Caulifla is confused before quickly feeling the massive battle power come into her range and slowly make its way to Earth; "don't tell me that it's…"

"Frieza," says Goku feeling the energy draw near.

"Wait, doesn't he have Broly? I can't sense his battle power," states Bardock as concern stretches across his face.

Goku joins in with the concern as he scans through the universe looking for Broly's energy only finding it on Broly's home planet mysteriously; "Found him! Someone's with him but I don't recognise it."

"Glad you noticed!" shouts Frieza hovering above them.

Vegeta grabs the scouter tucked away in his outfit, press the button and shouts down the microphone; "Get all the forces ready and prepared for an all-out assault. Frieza is here!"

Slowly, a smile cracks across Frieza's face; "Is that all?"

"What?!" shouts Vegeta spinning towards Frieza.

"Your pitiful attempt of an army is almost comedic," says Frieza as his soldier ships come into view of the group.

The group stared up at the sky or what was the sky as the battleship filled the sky like water in a glass, the group were smashed by a wave of surprise at the number of soldiers ready to fight, however Vegeta smirked.

"Hahaha, Quality over quantity Frieza. Your soldiers might as when be air as our troops with cut through them all the same," yells out Vegeta which takes Frieza aback.

"Well well, Vegeta have you finally taken your place as the Prince, leading these monkeys? Be it leading them to their deaths but leading no doubt," shoots back Frieza.

Vegeta opened his mouth but Caulifla integrated; "So what about Broly? Why did you leave your most powerful soldier elsewhere!?"

"Simple Female monkey, If Goku and Vegeta want to spare Broly's life they will fight him as my friend will kill or else and then come to finish this planet in one bite, literally," explains Frieza.

"What makes you think we wouldn't send the youngest to do it?" asks Bardock narrowing his gaze.

Frieza's grin grows; "Goku and Vegeta have experienced Broly's potential and they know if someone is able to control him that person must be better than Broly. They won't take the risk."

Everyone quickly glanced over to two Saiyan, Goku had a grasp on Vegeta's shoulder ready to instant transmission; "Sorry, gotta go."

Goku and Vegeta disappeared as everyone else tries to stop them, leaving a heavy silence in the air.

"Damn you Goku!" shouts Caulifla slowly narrowing her death gaze onto Frieza.

"No worries we aren't alone, look," says Cabba as they glance at the newly arriving Saiyan army with Paraguse leading the charge.

Caulifla, Cabba, Bardock and Kale power up to their first form of Super Saiyan ready to fight the tyrant.

Frieza broke into laughter and it was uncontrollable; "That ludicrous form can do nothing to me now."

"You're right but who said we're stopping," smirks Cabba.

Everyone broke into an earth-shaking scream, their lungs fired up the same time as their auras reach towards the sky, Caulifla's hair grow longer and her eyebrows disappeared, he muscles grow while her gaze narrowed down.

Cabba's hair quickly reached towards the sky while it becomes a light blue, his eyes opened to reveal the blue hiding behind.

Bardock's aura was consumed by a dark red of the Kaioken, his body is quick to strain.

Kale's hair spiked and flooded with green, her muscles partially exploded as they form into massive pieces of flesh.

Frieza is quick to worry but regains his composure ready for their fight, his skin lightens into gold letting his arua flame up towards the sky; "Let's get started!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Planet Vampa, both Goku and Vegeta glanced around trying to find a visual on the two massive battle powers to find Broly and Frieza's new friend.

"K...Kakarot, Vegeta," simple says Broly looking them over.

"Broly, you don't have to follow their orders! Come with us we'll help you," says Goku trying to stop the rage visually bubbling up inside of Broly.

"Broly, wait one moment. I wish to know my next meal," smirks Moro floating close to the two Saiyans.

Vegeta and Goku take their fighting stance instantly letting their eyes narrow down on the target in front of them, Vegeta takes the lead; "Who are you?"

"Planet-Eater Moro, recently released from the galactic patrol after burning their order in the flames of chaos Frieza shown me his great power and I found the calling in my life. Frieza is the God of this pathetic Universe, his power stretches far beyond any Destroyer God could even dream," Yells out Moro like a preacher.

"Frieza could never grow that strong in such a small time!" shouts out Goku hoping this speech is only a bluff.

"Hahaha, his power has grow without your monkey limits," says Moro might with confused glances, "What is it?"

"Your a monkey too you know right," says Goku.

"Wait!? Is that what I am! I never met anyone that knew what I was," says Moro thinking to himself.

Vegeta gritted his teeth at the nonsense he sees playing in front of his eyes; "Shut up and fight! You worthless trash!"

Vegeta instantly transforms into Super Saiyan Two and Charges straight in to fight Moro, both clashing with a planet shaking thud. Leaving Goku to look over to Broly same time they power up to their first forms.

"Broly, Trust me it's okay. You don't need to listen to them," yells Goku over the nearby crashing and thrashing.

"Broly. Must protect friend," says Broly with a solemn look on his face.

"She's okay, Vegeta sent in a spy in to rescue her but for your other friend it didn't go smoothly," quickly Goku spills out.

Suddenly, Broly eyes widen with a pure shock which runs through him like blood, Broly drops to his knee letting his eyes shut heavily, "T-Thank you, Kakarot."

"Don't thank me yet, for you to see your friend we'll have to go through the planet-eating monkey guy," says Goku joining Broly's side.

"Moro, leave Vegeta alone," yells out Broly readying himself letting his green flame-like aura consumed him.

Quickly, Moro's attention switches to Broly with swelling anger inside; "Broly, what are you doing?! Follow Frieza's orders!"

"He's done following that bastard's orders and your's. Saiyans aren't a race you can toy with of your own will. We are a warrior race!" retaliates Vegeta with gritting teeth.

Morro's teeth are put on display as the veins in his head begin to throb; "Damn you all! I'll kill every single one of you!"

The three join each other in a line, Vegeta on the left, Goku in the middle and Broly on the right. All three of them realise the heavy air floated around them as the fire inside build they power up letting their screams echo for miles, their energy flames up darkening the sky.

Goku is the first to stop appearing in his Super Saiyan Blue form, Vegeta is next in his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution from and Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form all three with eyes fixated on their target, the Planet Eater Moro.

Suddenly, all together they pounce towards Moro destroying the very ground underneath them, they clash sending shockwaves of force ripping out wards.

They smash and they crash.

Letting their blood pump faster and faster, faster.

Their clothes tear, their bodies bruise and ache with every move screaming out in a hundred thousand voices crying out for relief and no more unbearable pain but they grind their aching jaws and bear it.

Moro trashes and bashes them, hitting each other when the dar close, He uses the mountains, the surface and the planet to fight the three but they keep coming and coming.

Broly forces beams of pure green energy from his mouth and into Moro's face sending him backwards separating them giving all three a chance to breathe.

However, Moro doesn't he stares at them with a smile; "Oh you all are so dimwitted, this entire time I have be sucking you dry of your energy soon you won't be able to fight letting do whatever I want!"

"We knew," says Goku with one eye closed.

"What?!" shouts Moro letting his eyes widen.

"We knew all along but we didn't care," says Vegeta holding his right shoulder.

"Saiyans fight to the end, never give up," says Broly lifting himself up.

Moro grits his teeth as his forehead veins become more and more visible; "Damn Saiyans, no wonder Frieza hates you but it's useless with all of your energy combined," says Moro as the Saiyans eyes widen with shock while a massive shadow appears overhead, "knee before the Planet-Eater Moro!"

However, the Saiyans don't react but stare like these something behind Moro, suddenly, Moro turns to see a massive pillar of fluff top with a head which had red gleaming eyes and massive sharp teeth bearing down on Moro.

"Oh shi-" shouts Moro before the beast crunches Moro in his mouth.

Broly's eyes light up when he notices the beast only has one ear, its Ba!

Goku and Vegeta shuck off their confusion grabbing onto each other and instant transmissions to Earth to face Frieza.

However, when they appear they look over the torn and ripped battlefield with Saiyans and Frieza forces laying on the ground and Frieza's cynical laugh echoes throughout.

"What the hell…" says Goku looking all over.

End of Chapter 5

Author's note:

Sorry for the delay but exams are shockingly tiring but nonetheless hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will pick up on the events where Goku and Vegeta leaving Caulifla to fight against Frieza.

If you guys want to see something or have a suggestion leave it in the reviews even if you have a complaint put in the review as well.

If you want to support me and my content please become a patron (Completely optional)

www*dot*patron*dot*com/Sparkey_SSJ3

Sorry for the format of the link


	6. Chapter 6

Saiyan's Love Remastered

Chapter Six: War! Part 2

"Sorry, gotta go," says Goku as Vegeta grabs onto him.

Goku and Vegeta disappeared as everyone else tries to stop them, leaving a heavy silence in the air.

"Damn you Goku!" shouts Caulifla slowly narrowing her death gaze onto Frieza.

"No worries we aren't alone, look," says Cabba as they glance at the newly arriving Saiyan army with Paraguse leading the charge.

Caulifla, Cabba, Bardock and Kale power up to their first form of Super Saiyan ready to fight the tyrant.

Frieza broke into laughter and it was uncontrollable; "That ludicrous form can do nothing to me now."

"You're right but who said we're stopping," smirks Cabba.

Everyone broke into an earth-shaking scream, their lungs fired up the same time as their auras reach towards the sky, Caulifla's hair grow longer and her eyebrows disappeared, the muscles grow while her gaze narrowed down.

Cabba's hair quickly reached towards the sky while it becomes a light blue, his eyes opened to reveal the blue hiding behind.

Bardock's aura was consumed by a dark red of the Kaioken, his body is quick to strain.

Kale's hair spiked and flooded with green, her muscles partially exploded as they form into massive pieces of flesh.

Frieza is quick to worry but regains his composure ready for their fight, his skin lightens into gold letting his aura flame up towards the sky; "Let's get started!"

The group exchange glances, Caulifla is the first to step up towards Frieza; "He's mine, get in-line."

"hohoh, You cannot simply beat me, the mighty lord Frie-" shouts Frieza before a smashing blow slice across his face.

"Shut up!" shouts Caulifla ready for another attack.

Frieza grunts with his rising flame of anger, Frieza rushes forward only to be smashed in the face by a rush of blinding attacks from Caulifla almost grinding him into the ground.

"Damn Monkey, making me using more than 5% power," yells out Frieza.

The information that reaches everyone's ears quickly frozen them in place, Caulifla is quick to shrug it off; "Like hell your only using 5%!"

Frieza disappears in less time it takes to blink appearing behind Caulifla, Frieza lays a crushing blow on Caulifla's neck sending her flat into the ground with a mighty roaring thud.

"Damn her's out cold," says Bardock, "Which of you will step up now?"

"I will, for my master's sake," says Cabba as his light blue aura breaks off in shards.

"It seems you have a similar battle power to that of the Prince's, sadly he's second best in Saiyan power," says Frieza ready to fight.

"I cared not for your opinion, but your strength is my concern. Something Vegeta used to say didn't know it could us be used for cocky space lizards," says Cabba taking his master's fighting stance.

"Fine, so be it. You'll by my hands," yells out Frieza dragging his finger in the air to match the height of Cabba's head.

A purple death beam cuts through the air racing towards Cabba's face only to be met by a stopping wall and no Cabba.

Frieza twists round to met Cabba's glare while a bone breaking blow which runs through Frieza's face sending him flopping back in the air.

Fireza stops mid-fall to power up his flaming aura; "Fine, I'll use 25% of my power, be grateful for your quick death!"

Cabba straightens up ready for Frieza's next attack until…

Cabba drops lifelessly to the fall letting Frieza's demonic laugh echo.

"So much power," says Kale barely able to keep standing.

"Why don't you just stop you pitiful showcase of power," says Frieza while his demonic smirk is edged into his face.

Kale stands in front of Frieza unable to move a single centimetre while the overwhelming pressure of Frieza's battle power hangs over her.

"Get out the way kid," yells out Bardock jumping in front of Kale stunning both Frieza and her.

"So you have finally decided to show yourself. Took you long enough," says Frieza letting his eyes wander over the flaming Saiyan measuring his rising battle power.

"Sorry but I like to keep ya waiting," says Bardock with a forced smile and a cold sweat.

However, a rumbling echo only a few meters away until an explosion of energy and rubble exposed the fighter underneath, Caulifla ponces out of from the rubble in her Super Saiyan Three; "Hell no! This freak lizard is mine, why don't you go back to a care home old man!"

"Old man!" Bardock in a fit of furious anger shouts at the top of his lung.

"Your a persistent one aren't you, tell did that idiot Goku train you?" asks Frieza with a calculating gaze.

"Yea, What of it?" replies Caulifla.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Just wanted to know how personal your death will be to the monkey," smirks Frieza with a joyest glance.

"Tch, Shut up and fight!" yells out Caulifla lunging into a flaming rage.

Suddenly, Caulifla buries her fist into Frieza's face sending a spiked, sharp and shattered pain full voltage electrifying his whole body sending Frieza jolting back in pain; "That...hurt. That hurt! you will die for that."

Frieza's aura fired up like fire but the aura keeps growing until it breaks through the clouds parting them for miles; "How do you like this 75% full-power!"

"Don't patronize me, use your full-power or you'll die!" yells Caulifla at the top of her lungs.

"So be it, it's your funeral," says Frieza.

Suddenly, in a single instant, Frieza's aura doubled in size and power which blocks the warm heat of the sun.

"You had to ask," says Bardock with a cold sweat covering his body.

Caulifla rushed forward ready for another chance to bury her fist in the lizard's face.

However, Frieza seemingly moving buries an uncountable number of furious blows, the crushing blows sends Caulifla collapsing to the ground under the overwhelming power, her lifeless eyes watch as the ground she meets the ground unable to do anything about.

"Damn it," spits Bardock preparing his body for the soon torture it's about to endure.

Frieza smirks glaring into Bardock's eyes, Bardock narrows his version onto Frieza with a clenched fist; "You just knocked my son's trainee, so as a father I'll kill you."

Frieza smashes his tail across Bardock's face tearing at his face letting his boiling blood escape from his deep gash.

The blood runs down his face but before it could drip to the floor Bardock explodes into action letting his attack unleashed in a devilish rush of power, his fist smash and crush Frieza's body as his kicks slice and shatters the body until…

Suddenly, Frieza spins round breaking Bardock's face with a sharp elbow which buries itself in Bardock's blood and bones of his face.

Bardock's lifeless body sagged to the floor like a bag of potatoes kicking up little dust.

The Saiyan around instantly stopped fighting to gaze at Frieza's unlimited power which tore through their best line of defence.

Frieza basks in the attention and glory of beating the Saiyan's elitist soldiers until…

A sharp blast from a pistol cuts through Frieza's cheeks for only a little blood, Frieza's head twists round scanning the visible area finding only one source of the blast, Gine.

"You cowardly monkey! You will pay for this," yells Frieza pouncing forward.

Gine with tears streaming down her face doesn't bother to more but accepts her fate.

Suddenly, Goku, Broly and Vegeta the four appear in front of Frieza instantly stopping him in his tracks.

Frieza laughs at the shock, disturbed, twisted faces of the three Saiyans; "Son Goku, you have come at least it seems that a planet eater wasn't enough to kill you and your friends off."

Goku doesn't bother to answer but instead walks over to the scattered bodies, Caulifla, Cabba and Bardock. Kale remains standing unable to move. Paralyzed by fear.

Goku picks Cabba up placing him over his shoulder and he carries Caulifla in both of his arms whispering; "You did good, for now, sleep. Leave him to me."

Caulifla is barely able to open an eye and whisper back; "Sorry I couldn't rip him a new one, master."

Caulifla falls back to sleep leaving Goku to carry the unconscious bodies with a slight smile.

"Goku, leave that to me," yells out Bardock picking himself up from the rumble.

Bardock limped over to Goku carrying the two over towards GIne; "Let's go out of here. Kid, you need to leave."

Kale nods flying over towards Bardock, the group is quick to leave the four alone.

"So are you ready to meet Supreme Kai once more!" shouts Frieza with a smirk.

"You hurt my friends and the ones closest to me, you will die," ripples shouts Goku letting yell ripples through the landscape.

Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Blue, Vegeta gradually transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue Evolved and Broly explodes into his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

"Hohoho, those forms can't do nothing to me, not even scratch me," mocks Frieza.

"But the blaster did," shoots back Vegeta.

Frieza's laugh is then brought to a crashing stop as Goku crashes his sharp elbow throw his stomach, Frieza coughs up with an agonising moans blood sprays the air and litters the floor while some remain dribbling from out of his mouth; "Damn Monkey! I will not make the same mistake three times. I'll fight at a 100% power!"

Suddenly, the ground ripped up and split while the monstrous aura of Frieza's expanded to ungodly levels.

"That's new," spits out Vegeta trying to keep himself from being pushed away.

The three are then blown back at insane speeds until finally smashing into a massive rock instantly cracking a few bones, Goku manages to spot Frieza in the middle of the gold storm; "What. is. This. power?"

"It can't be matched," says Broly forcing one eye open.

"Damn it," complains Vegeta.

Suddenly, it stopped all three were released by the battle power grasp, they crash to the floor in a heap of pain and suffering.

The three struggled up to their feet Frieza's laugh echos for miles at the Saiyan's suffering; "Hohoho, at least your monkeys have used as entertainment."

"We're going to kill you," speaks Broly the first to break into action.

Suddenly, Broly flies back in a blink of the eye and crashes into the rock face once again burying him in the rubble.

"Kakarot, he have to fuse together," coughs up Vegeta forcing himself to stay standing.

"Right, let's do it," Goku replies jumping towards Vegeta.

Suddenly, a sharp killer slice cuts through the ground and between the two with Frieza's glare at the source; "Don't you monkeys start thinking. I'll never let the two of you fuse!"

"Damn," shoots Vegeta spiting out the pool of pure warm blood in his mouth.

"Anyother ideas?" asks Goku lowering himself into his fighting stance.

"Distract him, if we can't fuse then I'll fuse with someone else. NOW GO!" shouts Vegeta flying away.

Goku pounces towards Frieza who with grace, uncaring and elegant he doges Goku's crushing blows with ease; "Looks like the Prince made the smartest decision."

"right he did," says Goku plastering the twenty times Kaioken over his light blow form.

Suddenly, an uncountable number of speedy, smashing, sharp attacks fired like a machine gun from Goku which cut through the air however, all missed the tyrant.

"Fusion! HA!" shouts two voices in perfect sync.

Suddenly, a burst of pure golden light explodes nearby.

"Ha, told ya," says Goku letting the Kaioken break off of him.

"What!?" shouts Frieza with wide eyes and shaking pupils.

An average size figure but extremely muscular walked out from the glowing light with sharp spiked up hair reaches his shoulders, eyes filled with determination.

"Vegeta and Broly, damn you both!" screams out Frieza.

"Frieza, you will fall to me. Brogeta!" shouts the powerful fusion of Broly and Vegeta.

Suddenly, in a powerful eruption of green and light blue energy swallowed Brogeta creating a massive flame penetrating the clouds.

"Damn it," snarks Frieza.

Brogeta releases the energy flame to reveal his new form, the back of his hair run with the light green of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the front zagged his a dark blue of the Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

"What are you?" hisses Frieza backing away.

"The a Saiyan made with the desire of your death, your nightmare. WE ARE THE PERFECTED SAIYAN!" shouts Brogeta.

"Talk about cockiness," whispers Goku.

Brogeta launches himself forward burying his fist into Frieza's letting his cracking bones echo throughout the battlefield, Frieza's weightless body crashed into the floor making a hole big enough for his own grave.

Frieza pounced for the whole firing a multiple unsee able death beams all of which landed.

However, none of them causes any damage, leaving a cold hard look of determination on Brogeta's face.

Frieza prepare a blitz of death sauces but is cut down by a quick sharp blast from Brogeta; "Frieza, if you beg I'll make sure you die quickly."

"I'll never beg to a Saiyan ape," Frieza shouts with boiling blood.

"So be it," says Brogeta disappearing.

Suddenly, he reappears throwing a sharp kick into Frieza's arm snapping the bone cleanly Brogeta is then quick to snap the rest of Frieza's lifeless body a sudden, agonising, shattering pain ran through Frieza's body making sure it hits everything.

Frieza falls to the floor unable to move only able to scream out with horrific sounds of pain and torture.

Brogeta begins to walk away leaving Frieza to slowly die until…

"Finish him, Brogeta," speaks Goku stopping Brogeta.

"Why? You almost killed your student, you should want blood!" screams out Brogeta.

"I do. Trust me. But if we leave him there is a high chance someone will pick him up and throw him into one of those regeneration pods," explains Goku with a glare in his eye.

Brogeta swung around and approached the screaming Frieza with tears rolling down his face like waterfalls.

Brogeta raised his finger to Frieza's head; "This is for Vegeta on Namek and the cold-blooded murder of Limo. Goodbye Frieza."

The blue and green beam shoots through Frieza's skull burning everything and cutting through everything.

Brogeta defuses sending both Broly and Vegeta collapsing to the floor with a heavy sigh, Goku rushes over to the two; "What happened?"

"The Super Saiyan Blue and Legendary Super Saiyan combined forms a brilliant form. However, much like the Kaioken, it's unstable. hard to control. Also, it drains the body of stamina. And damages the body. We'll live for now," explains Vegeta breathing into and out rapidly.

Goku sighed a breath of relief, his eyes snapped out from the cold determination into a warm pleasant stare, the blue aura cracked and shattered off his body.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around the Saiyan pulling him into a tight hug.

"C-Caulifla?" asks the stunned Goku.

"Shut up, I thought you'd die on me," says Caulifla with a sad glance "And you're not dying until you teach me everything."

"I'd never dream of it," says Goku "Then who'd take my place as the strongest Saiyan in the Universe."

"Kakarot, don't you dare start calling yourself that or else me and Broly with fuse again!" shouts Vegeta as everyone else walk, limp and rush over.

Laughter falls amongst the group like rain washing away the trouble and tense that previously ravaged the land.

However, an evil glare watches over the group with a calculating stare; "Activate Squad Cooler," says the stern voice followed by the hustle and bustle of the pitch black from with a blur of light from the dim pixels of the screen.

Goku and Caulifla sat together on a green painted hill overlooking the beautiful blue ocean which mixed with the orange and red of the burning sun, Caulifla's body was bandaged and bruised while Goku was only cut in a few places.

"If you would have taught me more I'd beat the damn bastard," says Caulifla with a stare of pure anger.

"Well, I guess that's why we won, so I can teach ya more," says Goku looking over to Cauilfla.

"But everyone could've died ya know and the only difference that decided the victor is training," says Caulifla losing all her anger.

"Not just training," says Goku grabbing her attention, "But also the willpower to get up when no one else can and to fight when your the only one."

Caulifla looks back towards the sea processing the words Goku spoke. Goku notices Caulifla perfectly fair soft skin, the way her eye twinkled and sparkled in the light, Goku's stomach bubbled and twist as his head grows lighter soon his eyes were drawn to her unreasonable beautiful lips.

Goku leaned in close to his pupil before evening knowing it his lips lock with her's creating a cocktail of pleasure and undescribable addictive feel-good sensation, Caulifla was quick to return the cocktail and embrace the Saiyan, they hold each other tightly in a warm embrace kissed.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Saiyan's Love Remastered

Chapter Seven: A Saiyan's Day Off

The bright shine of the sun warmed the rough and tattered skin of the Saiyan with spikey black-haired, Goku stood still over a hill looking at the sun which slowly crawled it's way up the sky.

Goku simply gazed at the sky thinking over the previous day's events but also thinking of what to do next….

"What you doing out here?" asks the familiar voice of Caulifla.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just thinking of stuff," says Goku glancing back at Caulifla.

"Please don't think, it's your worst quality," says Caulifla grinning to herself.

The smile on Caulifla's face brought him into a crashing wall of realization which quickly spread and invade all his thoughts, his eyes locked to the ground as they dilated, which instantly got Caulifla's attention as her eyes zoomed in on him; "I mean don't think too hard, you might burst a vessel."

"I just thought that what happens after we stop fighting?" asks Goku looking over the sky.

"Simple, relax, enjoy each other company may be little brats running around. There are other ways to live life," answer Caulifla seemingly missing the point.

"Not just that, as long as there is a power like Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Gods there will all ways be a Frieza out there to hunt down this power," says Goku losing himself in thought.

"You're forgetting that Goten can handle a fight and with Trunks," snaps back Caulifla.

"I guess you're right," says the gloomy Saiyan.

Caulifla unhappy that Goku remains to be down and out, Caulifla pounces onto Goku tieing her arms around him, surprising Goku; "I'm starting to think you don't like my attention."

"N-No, not at all," replies the blushing man.

"Hey lovebirds!" shouts Bardock from the house porch "Dinners ready. Get in here!"

Suddenly, a smile stretched across Caulifla's as she jumps off Goku and makes her way to the sweet-smelling food; "Hurry up! Or I'll have your's."

"No, you won't," Goku picks himself up and instantly transmission to Gine.

Gine blinked a couple of times before realising what happened, before narrowing her gaze; "You need to stop doing that whenever you want."

Caulifla bursts into the room huffing and puffing; "T-That's c-cheating."

"You said race so I raced you just with instant transmission," Goku smiles an ear to ear grin.

Caulifla huffed and crossed her arms and sat at the table, Goten pounced to his place with a wide grin; "Caulifla's right, it's cheating!"

"No one set any rules for the race, so how can it be cheating?" asks Goku with a smirk.

Bardock's eye twitched at the conversation while leaning towards Gine; "For someone so tough he really is childish."

Gine giggled at Bardock's remark; "At least he isn't bloodthirsty like the Saiyan we know."

Bardock replies with a sigh; "Guess so."

Meanwhile, Goku is being attacked by Goten and Caulifla; "That's right Goten, it's cheating."

The five happily stuff their mouth with food at insane speeds, if you blink you'd miss it.

Later that day, Goku and Caulifla spar outside gradually raise the power and start using a mixture of techniques until Caulifla hits Super Saiyan Three which quickly results in Caulifla getting overwhelmed by Goku's bright burning blue power.

Suddenly, Caulifla collapses with heavy breathing and sweat pouring off her face, Goku, however, remained standing without even a hint of light breathing; "Come on, Caulifla get up. You'd never get stronger on the ground."

Surprisingly, Gohan shouted for afar; "Dad, You're working her too hard."

Gohan flew over with Pan stuck in his arms, he landed in front of Caulifla pulling her off the floor; "You can rest when you want to."

Instantly, Caulifla recoiled pouncing to her feet; "I'm fine, I don't need your concern."

Gohan initial confused soon gained his composure; "Huh, without a doubt a Saiyan. Anyway, Dad, Pan wanted to see you."

Pan jumped onto Goku without a second thought and clung to life with a giant smile on her face, Goku picked the girl up; "Look at you, a couple more months and you'll be flying."

Gohan smiled at Goku playing around with Pan while Caulifla just shrugged; "Hey!, I came here to train not to babysit."

"You're not doing anything," says Goku's pretending Pan's flying.

Caulifla huffs crossing her arms and walks off, leaving the two alone, Gohan turns to Goku with curious intent; "So you like her?"

Suddenly, Goku begins to cough profusely; "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you love her," states Gohan forcing a blush on Goku's face.

"Yeah, What about?" replies Goku placing Pan down.

Gohan sighs; "I mean why do you treat her to something special?"

"You mean that dating stuff," states Goku.

"Yeah exactly, take her for ice cream or something," suggests Gohan.

Goku plunders the thought for a brief second before chasing after Caulifla, leaving Gohan to care of Pan; "Wait for a second, I didn't mean now."

Goku ran around the corner to find Caulifla sitting by herself; "Wanted do you want?"

Quickly, Goku jumped down to Caulifla's side; "You want to do something, instead of sitting alone?"

Moments later, Goku and Caulifla sat apart from each other on a park bench both with an ice cream in their hands, neither talked and neither looked at the other both focused on their ice creams as they slowly dwindle, Goku glanced to Caulifla from time to time, Caulifla glanced to Goku from time to time. The two only sat there practically ignoring the other, unable to talk as there was nothing to talk about.

Meanwhile, in the outreaches of space, a massive fleet of ships remain still in the cold void, the mother ship remained in the middle of the field of ships all awaiting its command.

"Lord Cooler," announces one of the crew members gaining the attention of the figure sitting in the shadows of the ship; "I have a detailed report on the Saiyan of Earth."

"Speak," says the calm and yet stern and strict voice of the shadowy figure called Lord Cooler.

The crewmate shallows a gulp of his fear before lifting a holographic tablet to his face to read; "The two called Goku and Caulifla seem to train together but also take part in a human pass time called 'dating'. While the one called Bardock trains by himself if not with a young boy named Goten, the second son of Goku. Bardock's wife, Gine doesn't train nor fight instead seems to look after the group."

"You mentioned Goten, the second son. What about the first?" asks the stern Lord Cooler letting his sharp gaze set on the crewmate.

"The first son of Goku, Gohan doesn't train but fights rarely, it seems that he prefers to spend time with his wife, Videl and daughter, Pan." continues the Crewmate.

"And the other two full-blooded Saiyans?"

"Broly seems to come to Earth rarely to train with either Goku or Prince Vegeta the fourth. Vegeta the fourth seems to be handling a situation which forces him not to train as he deals with the search effort for a planet the remaining Saiyans can inhabit with the help of his father King Vegeta." finishes the crewmate dropping the checkboard to his side; "If I may sir, it seems the perfect time to strike is when the Saiyans are moving to another planet since that's their weakness time."

The shadowy figure grunts; "You may be right. However, I said before that you are never allowed to speak out of line when reporting to me! I don't need your suggests! Your an inferior creature!"

Suddenly, a dark purple energy beam strikes the Crewmate cutting through him like a hot knife on butter leaving a hole through the centre of his chest, the crewmate's limp body fell to the floor.

"Somebody, remove this bug from my sight," speaks the shadowy figure; "And someone send a drone or something to spy on these damned monkeys."

Goku and Caulifla begin to slowly fly back to their home with the sun burning the sky an orange-red, Goku glanced at Caulifla with a smile; "I guess today wasn't bad."

"I prefer to train, but it was nice," states Caulifla looking away and pouting.

Goku could help but giggle to himself before noticing that Caulifla has stopped in mid-flight staring off into the distant, Goku floated over towards Cauilfla; "You okay?"

Suddenly, catching Goku by surprise, Caulifla turns to Goku planting a firm kiss on Goku's lips before turning away once more; "Don't expect me to do that ever again."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Saiyan's Love Remastered

Chapter Eight: A Prince's Resolve

Vegeta sat beside Bula's cot with the sleeping baby instead completely unaware of her father's worried and fearful eyes that remained burned into the ground, with the almost soul-crushing feeling inside him raises.

"You seem to be awful," states King Vegeta at the doorway's entrance.

Vegeta couldn't deny the feeling but also wanted to appear strong in front of his father; "I'm completely fine, don't worry about me."

"I have to worry, that's what you taught me a father should do," responds King Vegeta glancing between Vegeta and his baby.

Vegeta sighs knowing he'll never win, with a swift motion he stands up, walking to Bula sleeping; "I have a feeling, A feeling that's overwhelming I never felt such a thing since I tried to fight Lord Beerus. It feels like the world is ending."

King Vegeta thought through the explanation, thinking to himself how to help his son; "Honestly, I only ever had that when first seeing Frieza. However, once I felt something worse, much worse the feeling was cold and frosty. That's when I had a peek at Frieza's brother. Cooler."

Vegeta stares with widening eyes, that's exactly what he is feeling; "Frieza has a brother?"

"An older one to be more precise but just as devilish as Frieza.," states King Vegeta.

Quickly, Vegeta brings his hand up to his chin, with a puzzled look plastered over his face; '_I can't be imaging this but I can't be feeling the presence of Cooler, then what is this?'_

"Hey Vegeta!" yells Bulma from the basement; "Just found an alien race with the space probe!"

Instantly, Vegeta's and King Vegeta's eyes find each and with a nod the two burst into a speedy pace, sprinting down the hallway turning corner after corner until eventually exploding into Bulma's room.

Bulma pushes away from the desk letting the two sprint past to take a look, the smooth-surface gives it a classic UFO looking appearance, King Vegeta's mouth hangs open while a small cold sweat droplet runs downs his face letting a single sentence fall out of his dry mouth; "That's it."

"What's it?" asks Bulma gazing at the two.

Vegeta didn't need an answer he already knows who and what it is, the source to the pit of dread that was carved into Vegeta's stomach.

It's Cooler.

Suddenly, the probe explodes into shards leaving them blind to Cooler's actions and plan, Vegeta's eyes sharply gaze at it with venom, Vegeta begins to feel the cold unending primal fear running through and through; "There's only one reason he would be close by."

"He wishes to attack," states King Vegeta with a strain concerned voice.

It happening again, all over again thinks Vegeta with his teeth bare, yet another ruler wants to end not just his life but everyone's especially his loved-one, all that death and destruction last time was for nothing as the endless cycle repeats itself, Vegeta begins to shake, his fists tighten.

Suddenly, King Vegeta places his hand on his son's shoulder stopping the shaking and letting his fists release the tension, Vegeta nods before declare; "I met this Cooler and end him before he even gets close."

A couple of hours later, Vegeta straps on his brand-new Saiyan from Bulma, Vegeta stands on the bright green grass Goku in front of him and Caulifla next to him; "Alright, Vegeta. I'll do it but if it gets dangerous I'll ste-"

"You'll do no such thing! I don't care even if I die just don't step in," glares Vegeta dead into Goku's eyes.

Goku eyes twitch become sharper as he returns the glare; "Your life is valuable then you damn prid-".

Suddenly, Goku stops himself earning a confused glance from Cauilfla, Goku stares at Vegeta realising this is more than just Saiyan pride. Something deeper; "Fine."

Vegeta turns on Goku walking up to his family standing behind him, Caulifla turns to Goku; "You stupid! You let him die."

"Caulifla, you don't understand. That man has already lost all his pride, years ago," says Goku with a sign and thankfully it stops her from speaking.

Vegeta pats his sons on the head before moving to Bulla giving her the same, however, Bulma was the hardest to face, Bulma smiles; "You better kick his butt and get back soon."

Slowly, a small smile placed itself on his face.

Suddenly, Vegeta turned to Goku with a face of solid rock; "Let's go, Kakarot."

Goku nods placing a firm hand Vegeta's shoulder before flickering in and out of reality and quickly reappearing in front of an unimpressed Cooler; "Finally, the Saiyans have arrived, I was thinking you let me blow up that pile of rock before facing me."

Goku takes his hand of Vegeta's shoulder; "I know this is your choice Vegeta but-"

"Save it Kakarot. Every time someone like him appears I fail and you have to finish it for me! I don't care if you're stronger!" shouts Vegeta; "But if I can't protect them. Then I care."

Goku sighs knowing that he can't change his friend's mind; "You said something to me once, that Frieza was scared of a Super Saiyan but this guy doesn't know that fear. Make him fear what Frieza feared."

With that Vegeta nods and Goku disappears leaving Vegeta to think to himself; 'Goodbye Kakarot. No that doesn't feel right anymore. Goodbye, friend...I'm never repeating that again.'

Vegeta turned to the alien sitting in his chair looking upon the prince; "You made a foolish mistake trying to fight me alone."

"Foolish mistake? Hmph, the only mistake I ever made wasn't killing you long before today," says Vegeta pouncing forward.

Quickly, Vegeta lands a bone-cracking kick to Cooler's neck which pushes him to the side staggering until Vegeta appears in front of him to smash a fist into his gut and forces it upwards pushing it, Cooler fires a mixture of blood and saliva from his mouth.

Slowly, Vegeta's eyes met Cooler's and he fires a blast of energy throwing Cooler in the ship's walls crushing it.

Vegeta stood staring at Cooler getting up from the blow just to smirk; "That was close. Sadly, you bearly even hurt me."

"Oh well, it seems I have to-" says Vegeta getting ready to power up to Super Saiyan before interjects.

"Don't bother. I want to see your strongest form so I can kill you at your best, to prove that you're little more than just a weakling," says the smiling alien.

However, Vegeta only stares him down before sighing and instantly powering up to Super Saiyan Blue and Cooler smirks at him; "Good, now this can be interesting."

Instantly, Cooler ploughs his fist into Vegeta stomach throwing him into the air and backwards where Cooler continues his bone-cracking combo by constant kicks and elbows as he zooms around Vegeta before appearing above him and fires a massive dark purple energy beam into Vegeta crushing his into the ground.

Quickly, Vegeta wipes the blood off his forehead and jumps to his feet; "It seems he's around the same power as Super Saiyan Blue but Frieza had to transform and yet he doesn't."

"You see, me and my brother are very different, I for one don't need a flashy golden form as if I was copying your race, so I made my own transformation. I was hoping to use it but you are just too weak but at least I'll get to show it off as I destroy your planet and your famil-" says Cooler but a fisted wrapped in aura smashes against his jaw sending backwards as blood pours from his new cut across his jaw.

Vegeta's eyes glowed with rage, with dark pupils in the middle, his muscles have seemed to bulk up but more importantly his hair changed; "I wasn't gonna use this but no one takes about my family. So now you have to die."

"A new form?" says Cooler eyes surprise until he smirks; "then I don't have to hold back."

Cooler begins to bulk up massively compared to his lean form just a second ago, his white carapace also changes, with the breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and developing blade-like protrusions. The tip of his tail gains a white pointed stinger-like carapace as well. his mouth is now covered behind something reminiscent of a visor, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head.

"This is the true form of my race!" shouts Cooler with a smirk.

The two don't bother to talk as they leap forward clashing punches which send an energy wave out destroying their surroundings, Vegeta blasts Cooler in the stomach giving him time to float around him enough to prepare a final flash that slams into his back.

Cooler grits his teeth and pushes back the energy beam managing to kick Vegeta's hands away before grabbing his head and crushing it into the ship's console where he repeatedly smashes his head against the console blood begins to pour from Vegeta's cut on his forehead which let blood go into his eye cutting off half of his vision.

Instantly, Vegeta whips a kick across Coolers head before sending out a flurry of devastating blows enough to hear Cooler'sbone beginning to crack to finish the attack -places a smashing blow against Cooler's face letting it crumple around his fist before sending an energy blast at point-blank range.

Cooler crumbles to the floor as Vegeta jumps back managing to spot the massive ship heading straight for a nearby planet, he looks over to the controls seeing them smashed in.

"Mauhahahaha, You'll die now Saiyan prince. Not even in that form can you survive that," laughs Cooler.

However, Vegeta isn't finished he quickly appears behind Cooler and places him in a full-nelson. Cooler tries to break free but it's impossible; "Let go!"

"You'll die with me and I'll make sure of it," says Vegeta slowly charging up his energy and putting it all together in one spot; "I used this only twice, once I died and the other I bearly survived since I was drained of energy but now I have more then I'll ever do."

Just as the massive spaceship crashes into the planet Vegeta lets all his energy out in one go causing a massive explosion that destroys the ship and everything in the surrounding area.

Time seemed to slow down for Vegeta as he begins to feel his life fading; "Humph, It seems like I got to die with a purpose. Trunks, you better train hard. Bulla, no matter who you turn out to be I'll be proud. Bulma, I'm sorry for not spending enough time with you. Kakarot, you may have been a low-class Saiyan but you taught me a lesson I will carry forever but now, it seemed my time has come. Once more."

While on Earth everyone gathered waiting for Vegeta's return but while focusing on Vegeta's perishing power, Goku's pupils shrunk in shock, Bulma instantly knowing what that means begins to uncontrollable cry and buried her face in her hands. Trunks stood there in shock for a moment before staring at the fall in a blank empty stare with a single tear dropping from his eyes. Bulla instinctively knowing what that means cries a storm begging for her father. King Vegeta turned around and headed inside finding a wall and smashing his fist into it, burying it inside the wall with his eyes twitching he stared at the ground as he shakenly said; God damn it," with slow forming tears in his eyes.

The cold dark night was silent except for the cries for a loved one.

The prince is dead.

End of Chapter One


End file.
